A Murder
by Mewrlise
Summary: "I don't want to save the world, I don't particularly care about it if I'm allowed to be honest." Sora chose to live the life she has been given and make the best of it. Even if it means her hands are soaked in blood and her eyes a window to her pain. She has made bonds in this life. And she is determined to protect them even at the cost of herself. AU-SI
1. A Spring

**What do you call a group of Teals?**

 **A Spring**

* * *

Sora attempted to wrap the wiggling fingers in her pudgy hands with little success as her brother quickly withdrew his. Laughing in delight when she scrunched up her face in irritation. Though Sora allowed a fit of giggles to escape her toothless mouth as her sister hit the boy over the head, berating him, —or so she assumed based on the tone of the girl's voice— before reaching inside the crib to pick up Sora. Cradling the baby to her chest.

Their names were Riku and Umi, each a good few years older than Sora, sharing the same —rather large— black eyes and pale skin. Though Riku's was a shade or so darker than Umi's, with dark brown hair, cut short, causing it to fan a little at the back. While Umi inherited their mother's dark, straight locks, left to grow longer with only a straight black fringe.

Sora wasn't completely certain how she looked, considering her hair was little more than a fluffy tuff on the crown of her head. Not to mention that she never caught a good look at herself in a mirror. Having only seen blurry glimpses reflected on the surface of shiny objects.

The three sibling were crowded in a corner of the spacious room, the older two of the trio engaged in a competition to determine who could cause their baby sister to laugh the most. And Sora had to admit the increasingly ridiculous ways they attempted to do so did amuse her.

Their mother, secretly watching them while she cooked, a smile on her face, warned the two that dinner will be ready soon and they better wash their hands and set the table.

Sora was a bit put out when she was returned to her crib, holding in the cries which seemed to always start when even the slightest of upsetting things happened. There really was far too little she could do to entertain herself as a baby, especially while in the nicer equivalent of a shoe box. ('Thank the kami that baby bodies demand ample amounts of sleep,' for she knew otherwise she would go crazy.)

Logically she knew that she had to deal with it and that she couldn't expect to have her sibling around twenty-four seven for the sole purpose of entertaining her. Especially during the day time, when they went to —again she assumed— school.

Her mother made her way briefly to the crib once dinner was served to caress Sora's cheeks and ensure the baby was all right before going her other two children. Kotori was a wonderful mother as far as Sora was concerned and from what she could see of the woman's interactions with her siblings.

Tall and willowy, with long black hair that fell straight down her back and large black eyes, she could easily be a model for a magazine cover.

As for their father…well Sora liked him. Loved him even if she were perfectly honest. However, the man did not spend a lot of time at home. Arriving long after dinner was over and leaving early in the morning.

Nevertheless, if Sora happened to be awake whenever he arrived, the man would make a point to spend a little bit of time with her. Often picking her up and throwing her in the air —which she absolutely _loved_ — mumbling nonsensical words that Sora struggled more than usual to understand.

All in all, Takeo wasn't a bad father is rather absent from his children's lives. He was tall, surprisingly muscular, with caramel coloured hair and —smaller— black eyes that would crinkle at the corners each and every time he smiled.

All in all she like her new family.

 **—.—.—.—**

Sora was probably six moths old when she finally realised the extent of her new situation. Maybe she should have noticed sooner. Maybe she did but didn't wish to admit it.

What she did know, is that for the first time since she was reborn, Sora was taken outside and actually saw the place she lived in. The _village_ she lived in.

Sora was born a bit premature and was on the smaller side of the spectrum which was one reason why her mother was particularly overprotective of her youngest child. So she wasn't often taken out of the house to reduce the risk of her getting ill.

However, when she was finally taken out the baby felt as though her eyes were deceiving her. They didn't live in a city, certainly not the kind she was used to. She would have been tempted to say they were rural except that _wasn't right_ either.

There were no cars she could see or hear, but the streets were filled with people, shops and homes. And every single person was wearing some article of clothing with _that symbol_ on the back.

She, of course, noticed it in the past or her sibling's clothing but dismissed it as nothing more than fan-clothing. However _this_? This was ridiculous. And it wasn't just on the children's clothes. _Oh no._ She spotted adults, elders, _everyone_ wearing it. (She never noticed it on her parents' clothes as her mother's hair was long and left out and her father tended to wear this funny, padded vest)

It was even painted on the walls and on some of the homes.

By that point, Sora's brain was sounding the alarm bell and she didn't quite know what to think. She certainly didn't believe the first thought her brain produced. That would be _ridiculous_.

Then she saw them. She didn't know who "them" were, but they were a pair of teens hopping from rooftop to rooftop without a care in the world.

Sora couldn't even focus on the conversation her mother was having with the older woman in an attempt to try and understand what they were saying because she was t _oo bloody stunned_.

And nobody else seemed to be. Nobody so much as batted an eyelash at them.

It became all too much and too real when her mother began moving again, passing by people and houses with that symbol and exiting past a set of impressive double gates into an even busier area.

Here the shops and houses were getting more clustered, the streets were steadily filled with more and more people, and there were _even more_ of the weird roof hopping people.

Sora caught glimpses of a shiny metal band tied around some of their foreheads, she paid more attention to the _clothing_ they were wearing. Noting some seemed to be wearing what she could only guess to be a uniform. A _familiar_ uniform.

She was in the process of trying to accept what she was being when the final piece of the puzzle

was added to the board and Sora had no arguments anymore. Staring upwards at the mountains now in her line of sight, the girl stared in mute shock at the three faces carved in it.

In the end, she did what any distressed child did.

She cried. And cried. And then cried some more in case anyone didn't hear her while poor Kotori attempted to soothe her.

Since then, the now brooding child had enough time to assess and accept her situation. As ridiculous as it was.

However that acceptance also came with a surprisingly deep depression. She just died! What was the point of doing the whole rebirth thing if she was going to die in a couple of years anyway?

Looking at the red and white symbol of the Uchiha clan she was born in Sora couldn't help but ball her tiny fists.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I know, but this OC has been bugging me and I already wrote the first 4 chapters sooooo...here you go. Another mess that I started. Opinions? Too early to be asking that?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters but my own OCs. Don't make me write this for every chapter**


	2. A Family

**What do you call a group of Beavers?**

 **A Family**

* * *

Sora learned how to walk really fast. True, her stamina wasn't the greatest and her legs often gave up and caused her to fall flat on her arse but the girl was determined to master her basic motor skills.

The same determination was applied to learning the language, refusing to pretend she was stupider than she actually was if for the simple fact that learning a new language took time anyway. She wasn't about to make it take any longer for the sake of looking like she progresses at a typical pace.

Let others reach their own conclusions.

At the age of two she already helped her mother around the house, as much as her physical body and stamina allowed her too. But the very basics she could help with.

Every now and then she would catch her parents whispering with one another or with another relative about her: "She grasps new concepts very quickly," "Is she one of _those_ children?" "She'll grow to make the Uchiha clan proud," and on they continued.

Unfortunately for everyone, _Sora didn't give a shit_ about any of that.

She did what she did in an effort to keep herself somewhat entertained till the inevitable night they all got killed by her cousins.

What? Did she have no evidence for that being the case? True enough. She didn't have any _conclusive_ information about whether or not the likelihood of her clan's demise was an inevitable…but she already knew Itachi existed and with a bit of prodding and snooping, which only worked because this was a more recent event, learnt that non-other than Uchiha Obito was killed in action not even a full month ago.

The war was at that stage were things were still in full swing but the signs of finality were presenting themselves. Two months ago Kiri ordered their main force to retreat closer to the coast, Takeo was just telling them at dinner how Yugakure officially retreated from the war completely and, well she didn't really know what the other countries were doing but Sora noticed more and more Konoha shinobi returning home so she assumed the war was drawing to an end. _For now_.

If anything, as far as her family was concerned, Riku's nearing graduation from the academy was far more important. At only nine years old, the boy was practically vibrating with excitement at the prospect of finally becoming an _official_ ninja.

Umi was also slotted to graduate next year, also at nine years old and their father joked that at this pace Sora was more than likely to do the same.

And then said child decided to ruin the good mood by saying:

"I'm not becoming a ninja," and in the silence which followed said statement Sora was willing to bet one could have heard a pin drop.

"What?" Riku managed to say, shocked eyes staring at his youngest sister in disbelief. Their parents were quiet, both pinning the girl with contemplative stares although Kotori's might show a touch more of confusion than her father's. Umi was the only one who continued to eat in peace,looking as though she expected said answer.

And she did.

Truly, the girl has watched her little sister and suspected that to be the case for a while, though she kept quiet least her assessment be wrong. Unlike Riku and herself, Sora _lacked_ motivation. She didn't pester any sibling for tips or stories from the academy, didn't attempt to beg to be taught a new jutsu…

 _Sora just didn't care_.

She would look on in astonishment whenever she saw a ninja in action, but beyond the momentary amazement at their ability she displayed no other emotion on said topic.

Even now, the youngest simply shrugged, looking as though even the insignificant action was a pain for her to perform.

The girl has always been like this as far as Umi could recall and if the elder girl didn't know any better she would say her sister was depressed. In all honesty, had it been anyone else that would be her definite conclusion.

But this was _her baby sister._ She couldn't fathom any reason why the child could be depressed.

Because by all means, _they were lucky_. Both their parents were alive and cared for all their children equally. They were financially well off. And none were plagued with any debilitating injury or illness.

True, they had several casualties from the clan due to the war, but in all honesty, they weren't all that close to the members which died so she very much doubted that was the reason for the girl's…apathy.

Maybe Umi just didn't think the way her sister did. She heard her parent and other relatives tentatively use the word genius when describing Sora. Could that possibly explain why the older girl was unable of figuring out how to help her sister?

Both Riku and her were able to tell their sister was smart, even smarter than she let on if by sheer virtue of the fact that the three spend a lot of time together. Even if her vocabulary is not all that advanced (well it most certainly is for a _two year old_ but by this point they stopped thinking of her as a normal one anyway), Sora could listen and _understand_ what was being said. Even when _they_ couldn't. It was a bit embarrassing to have a five years younger sister and _know_ she was smarter than you. Especially when you were as prideful as Riku. But the siblings loved their younger sister all the same.

So it hurt not knowing what ailed Sora or how to help her.

"Why don't you want to be a ninja Sora?" their father asked carefully; voice and expression neutral.

Looking up at the older man, Sora held his stare for an unnerving amount of time, keeping on that same bored look as she said:

"I don't see the point of becoming one."

Umi felt herself blink involuntarily. 'What do you mean you don't see the point?' she wondered, brows furrowing in confusion. It was like her sister had no pride in their family's name. In their village. People didn't need a reason to be a ninja. At least not people from clans like their's

And if Riku's odd, strangling-like sounds were entering to go by, he was holding in the urge to screech.

"What do you mean?" the older man pushed, not openly frowning at his youngest. His reply was merely another shrug but for a moment Umi could swear she saw a pain flash through her sister's eyes. 'What do you see that I don't?' the girl questions, the urge to reach across the table and smother her sister in a hug strong. But she held it in. She was trained enough to be able to reign in such an impulse when it was inappropriate to act upon it.

"It's not like the clan will be affected by my decision. The only real reason I should even become one is because the village needs to quickly fill in the gaps left behind by those who have died in the war," Sora volunteered further on her own. And Umi didn't know what surprised her more, that Sora was being uncompromisingly forthright in her answer or that she even bothered to share her thoughts with the rest of them. Though, either way it didn't seem like their father appreciated such an answer and even their mother was rather tense next to her.

"Sora, that's no way of speaking about our clan and comrades that died," the woman chided before Takeo could continue.

"But the truth is still the truth. It won't change regardless of how you phrase it. —by this point Umi was sure Riku was only a moment away from adding his own thoughts to the jar— Plus…it's not like anyone will end up having time to reap any benefits my becoming ninja could potentially bring," the youngest of the house said in a blasé tone.

Umi didn't understand. She was fairly certain nobody at the table understood what Sora said either.

"What does that mean?" Takeo asked and Umi noticed that his voice sounded strangely strained, as the man's dark eyes roamed over Sora's body. Seeming to be looking for something but not finding anything.

Whatever sharing mood Sora found herself previously must have passed because the girl gave no further answer and eventually they all resumed eating in tense silence. The joyful mood of earlier gone.

 **—.—.—.—**

For all that Sora was an odd child she was still _her child_ and Kotori would rip anyone that so much as dared touch a hair on her head with the intent to cause harm.

But that didn't mean she couldn't see that Sora was…not quite like the others. And it wasn't just her overprotectiveness talking. She raised two children before the girl and neither of the two worried her in the same way Sora did.

She was more reclusive, quiet, not shy but not willing to put herself out there unless needed either. Nevertheless, the girl was _a good child_ overall. Always ready to help, never too tired to do an extra chore if needed, with a mind like a sponge willing to learn and an intelligence that surpassed her peers by far.

Maybe that was the problem. There have been children like her before. Their very own heir was said to be another such example, Uchiha Shisui another. Then there were the likes of Hatake Kakashi and Orochimaru. It wasn't unheard of a child to be this smart. Certainly unusual.

However what all those other examples had in common is that they went on to pursue the shinobi path and excel in it. Well not Itachi [ _yet_ ] because he was only four years old still, but Kotori had no doubt in her mind that the boy will become a shinobi and that he will excel in the field, already he could perform their clan's signature technique, and on his first try to boot! (Fugaku was terribly proud)

In spite of that, her child showed no such desire to follow in their path. If anything it almost seemed like the girl was committed to not really doing much of anything. And damn it if Kotori will allow any of her children to become slobs. Though her youngest was still only two years old, and Takeo was certain that she will change her tune soon enough. "She's a child still. They always change their minds about things." _But their child wasn't like others_.

Kotori could tell as much by just looking at her. "Her eyes are too old," she recalled her mother mention when the girl was only _one_. And the painful thing was that she agreed with the woman.

Even her other children were worried about their sister, she was worried about their sister and for all that Takeo didn't outwardly say it, he was worried about Sora too. Because there were times, that if you paid attention to how Sora looked and what she said…it almost looked like she already gave up on life.

And that thought terrified Kotori far more than she was willing to admit.

"Okā-san, shall I set up the table?" nodding absent mindlessly while continuing to stir the pot, the woman watched her child as she carefully took out the plates and cutlery, taking them and arranging them just as carefully on their low raised table.

 **—.—.—.—**

If there was one thing Sora loved about her new life more than anything it was the night sky. She didn't know if technically this planet was, in what was the equivalent of her old world's Milky Way, or not, but what was certain is that nearly night after night, if Sora so chose to do, she could lay flat on her back in their garden and stare at the expanse of the heavens which was filled with stars the likes of which she only saw in pictures before.

The belt of stars and planets was breathtaking and she was never more grateful for the reduced used of technology found in this world. It allowed one to discover other ways to fill in their time other than by using the internet.

So every now and then, Sora found herself staring at the stars as they twinkled away with no care in the world. Part of her knew she was depressed while the other simply didn't care enough to do something about it. She filled her time however she could, doing chores, taking up origami and calligraphy, a hobby she picked up from her mother and sister.

This evening, however, it seemed like fate had other plans for her and her father joined her in star gazing. At first, he said nothing. Simply laying beside Sora as he directed his gaze at the night sky. They stayed this way for quite some time, simply enjoying the beauty of the night. The stars, the sounds of a few nocturnal birds out hunting for their prey, the sounds of the village they lived in.

It was…peaceful.

"I don't think I ever took the time to do this before," Takeo commented, his eyes still upon the celestial body above them.

"I don't think nearly enough people do," Sora said, watching the man from the corner of her eyes. Something he noticed and returned.

"There are times where I think you are an old lady in a child's body," he said and Sora might have tensed had it not been the edge of humour his words were tinted with. As it was, the girl could merely chuckle at the irony only she was privy of knowing.

"I guess I'm not exactly the kind of child you wanted," she said off-handed and a bit self-deprecatory. She was _not_ prepared for the sudden change of mood and tone her father showed:

"You aren't," he said bluntly, surprising Sora more than she cared to admit and his words more hurtful than she imagined. "You're odd, to say the least, and I'm rather disappointed that you don't want to follow in our footsteps. Frankly? I think it's a waste," he carried on and Sora discarded any pretence at watching the night sky.

"Nevertheless you are your mother and I's child and no matter what, _that,_ will _never_ change. _Ever_. So don't let me catch you saying stuff like that again, understood?" he said, voice harsh despite the kindness of his words. And Sora could not prevent the tears while she nodded her understanding, scooting closer to the man who was her father in this world and taking far more relief in being held by him that one would expect.

The father-daughter duo stayed outside a while longer, a peaceful atmosphere settling over them once again.

 **—.—.—.—**

Sora stood tall and straight, attempting to control her breathing as she once again raises her yumi* with her right hand. She brings an arrow with her left, drawing it from the hip quiver resting on the same side. Pulling the bowstring past her cheek her eyes narrow at the target some meters ahead.

Her hands began shaking from keeping the arrow still for so long and she utters a curse, releasing the arrow and watching it as it impaled itself in the ninth inner ring of the target. Two rings off centre.

"You are appalling," her instructor grounded and Sora had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from protesting.

He was somewhat right.

While she wasn't nearly as bad as the brats she saw attempting this, she was nowhere near good. Certainly not good enough to use it in combat. 'Not that I was planning on it.'

Of course that fact that her instructor was a strict old man who particularly enjoyed hitting her over the head and give harsh words might exactly be the most helpful thing either.

Ignoring the reproach, Sora once again took aim, this time attempting to angle her bow better before pulling at the string so she might release her arrow faster.

She still missed the centre though at least it was a closer shot than previously.

This continued on for a few more hours, Fumio-sensei making her swap her shooting hands at specific intervals to get used to using her right as well.

For something she hopped to pick up as an extra hobby, Sora was loathe to admit that she was foolish in believing she could treat this as something of an amusing past time. Fumio nearly foaming at the mouth when she first said so and even refusing to teach her. "I refuse to teach an ingrate brat like yourself the art of the bow," before slamming the door in her face.

That was nearly six months ago, the now three year old having managed to turn the bitter man around with promises of taking this seriously. Of course she could have just given up or tried to find another instructor that wouldn't mind a more casual student; however, Sora was, for all that she didn't admit it, a prideful person. Stubborn too and so she set herself on changing the old man's mind.

She hasn't changed her stance on becoming a ninja, truly not seeing the point when she was going to die at the hands of one of her cousins either way.

But that didn't mean she didn't want to do something with her time. And this? _This_ took up a lot of her time.

Fumio was the only ninja of their clan —and likely village— who had still used the bow as a main weapon while fighting. His accuracy and speed deadly if the rumours and his self-praises were to be believed.

There were others in their clan that learnt how to wield the yumi but more as a recreational past time —the way she wanted to— than as a way of fighting.

So, unlike them, the old man took kyūjutsu* far more seriously than others and did not appreciate it being insulted.

"Your strength is akin to that of a worm," the old man grumbled once their training for the day was over. His eyes squinting as they analysed her from head to toe. It wasn't the first time he said it either and she doubted it would be the last. She was a bloody three year old. And a civilian one to boot. His distaste for her refusal to join the academy in the future was not news and was one of the reason convincing him to teach her was made more difficult.

"I will not be able to train you tomorrow but I expect you to not slack off," he warned whilst getting up and dusting his clothes.

Giving his a curious look Sora nodded her understanding.

 **—.—.—.—**

Her family weren't big fans of spicy food though Sora was. Never having lost the craving for it.

This resulted in some amusing instances where the three year old attempted to recreate dishes she remembered from the past. Her family no longer even so much as blinked when they caught Sora standing on the stool, busily preparing food. Whether it was to help Kotori or not, did not matter.

The kid liked cooking and wouldn't listen if told she shouldn't do it.

If anything, for all that Kotori didn't quite know where her daughter learnt certain dishes she couldn't deny that it was nice to have a helping hand in the kitchen. Especially when said helping hand would often bake things she hasn't even heard off, much less try before.

But for all that Sora could prepare some tasty things sometimes…she could also create equally unappealing foods. Well, at lest to the rest of her family.

She was making bao bun burgers with spicy pork, pickled vegetables and hot sauce, while both parents and siblings away for various reasons.

If anyone was surprised that a three year old was left at home unsupervised and with full access to the kitchen and were _worried_ …they were probably a normal person. Only Sora wasn't like most three year olds so there was no reason to be worried.

Either way, as parents and siblings returned home one by one, it was to a platter full of bao burgers that they each eagerly tried, only to force stop their gag reflex as the spiciness of the dish hit them.

Sora couldn't help but laugh as Riku ran around the house attempting to locate a glass of water; conveniently forgetting that the best place to look would be the kitchen itself.

Really, they needed to toughen up. 'And they call themselves ninja,' she thought with an eye roll, fondly looking upon the scene.

'It would be nice if things could stay like this forever.'

* * *

 **A/N: So next chapter...I hope this came out somewhat good and that you enjoyed reading this so far! I apologise for any odd sentence structures or misspellings which I missed I do try! Promise!**

 **Anyway, care to share your thoughts? I'll offer you a mochi dumpling!**


	3. A Destruction

**What do you call a group of Wild Cats?**

 **A Destruction**

* * *

She didn't know why she hasn't expected it earlier. Sora was aware time was quickly running out from the moment it was announced that their matriarch gave birth to a healthy baby boy.

 _Uchiha Sasuke_.

It was the main rumour of the clan now. It wasn't worthy of throwing a party—not that their clan would do something so rowdy as throw a massive party. But people were happy for the head family and were wondering if Sasuke would turn out like Itachi who, for his part, was now in the academy and gradually cementing the fact that he was a genius.

Sora was not happy. Not in the least.

She knew that Sasuke's birth will only mean Naruto's birth couldn't be that far off. Though for the life of her Sora couldn't remember an exact date. It didn't help that the memories of the anime showed Konoha as being in a perpetual state of summer despite the fact that they did actually wave autumn and winter. (Which included a surprising amount of show for a country that was called Fire country) Meaning it was even harder to pinpoint a timeframe.

She supposed that it didn't really matter either way. What was she supposed to do? Go up to Obito and tell him to spot being such a winy ass bitch? Tell the Hokage that he and his wife were due to die and leave their child an orphan?

Yeah, she could see those scenarios playing out just great.

Maybe someone else in Sora's shoes would have done something else. Maybe they would have warned the Hokage and damn the consequences. Maybe they would have _wanted_ to be a hero.

Sora didn't want to be any hero. She simply wanted to live the remaining bit of her life quietly with her family. Then again that also meant they had to survive the Kyūbi's attack.

Groaning once again in her pillow the three year old turned around to stare at her ceiling. She didn't care about the Hokage and his wife. She didn't particularly care about the village either though she did have a too bad feeling when thinking about what it was they were going to experience. All Sora truly cared about was her family. She liked certain members of her clan well enough as well though she didn't think she would be destroyed by their deaths in the same way she would be if someone like Umi died.

In the end, the girl had to get out of her bed when lunch was prepared regardless of the fact that she would have very much preferred to lay unmoving on her bed.

 **—.—.—.—.—**

Autumn came late in Hi no Kuni, the leaves having just began turning colours despite it being October already. The day started like any other, with her sibling off doing menial D-ranks most likely and her father doing whatever it was he was doing as part of Konoha's military police force.

Her mother was sitting on the egawa, knitting away, while Sora was in the backyard practising her kyūjutsu.

It was a peaceful day all things considering.

And it stays that way till lunch.

Once they finished eating Kotori announced that she needed to go out for a bit. Sora didn't bother questioning her mom and simply bid her farewell as she went to grab a book from the shelf to read. It helped passed the time and before she knew it the sun was dipping into the horizon.

The girl stretched across the couch and wonder what everyone was up to. She was about to go grab some food from the fridge when _it_ happened.

Sora was no sensor. For all that one might assume she would be one, what which chakra being a new feeling and stuff, she simply wasn't. Sure she was perfectly aware of her own chakra, anyone who bothered to even attempt meditation —in any form— could feel it, feeling other people's chakra was a completely different beast altogether.

So when _a wave_ of intense, _thick_ and angry, chakra slammed into her Sora knew it could only be one thing.

Dropping the plate she grabbed, the girl paid it no mind as it broke into dozens of tiny pieces. Running to the entrance of the house as fast as she could, the screams having started not long after the chakra blast.

And then she saw it.

Kurama was huge. A titan. Easily visible as he released a mighty roar.

People were running, screaming, crying. Desperation practically permeating the air and Sora felt herself being swept into the frenzy.

She didn't know where her parents or sibling were as she shakily looked around. Hoping against hope that one of them would turn up.

She was about to scream out for one of them—knowing logically that it would do no good in the clamour. She never got a chance to as some slammed into her, causing both of them to fall to the ground as wood and metal and concrete started raining from the sky.

Sora was terrified.

She has never felt like this, _ever_.

The emotion was raw and strong and _primal_ and it screamed at her to _get out_. Run. Hide. _Do something_ other than be a sitting duck.

So Sora ran.

Primarily following in the direction of the crowd, not really knowing where they were going but assuming based on the direction that it was somewhere in the Hokage monument's direction.

Another shock wave sent the people slamming in various place. Sora being no exception as her back it a hard surface. Knocking the wind out of her lungs and making her black out for a moment.

' _Nonononono,_ I don't want to die. I don't want to die!' she thought dizzily, falling to the ground dry heaving. Her vision spotty at best.

'I don't want to die,' she thought somewhat more rationally, blinking in surprise as her vision began clearing. She was shocked. Shocked by the realisation that she _meant it_.

 _She didn't want to die_.

Didn't want to wait for someone to just kill her for nothing more than the blood which ran through her veins.

The realisation caused uncontrollable laughter to bubble past her throat causing her to simultaneously cough from the pain. Tears were streaming past her cheeks and slightly deliriously the child wondered when did she start crying.

People were still running, still screaming around her. Giving no mind to the child on the ground that they all past in their desperation to _survive_.

Slowly, so as to not jar her body further, Sora tried to get up, ignoring the people around her. Ignoring the fox ravaging her home. Without truly meaning to, the girl turned her head to the side, body freezing as she saw a barely twitching man. He was impaled by a metal pole of some sort, blood pooling from the wound to the ground.

She watched transfixed as the life drained out of them, ignoring the stinging of in her eyes.

Then she clenched her teeth and turned away from the dying man. She needed to live. _She wanted to live_.

 _She will live_.

 **—.—.—.—**

Takeo was helping guide people to the shelters safely, all the while keeping an eye out for his family. He saw his eldest daughter be instructed to go inside the shelter and Hideo let him know that his son also safely made it. It lightened his heart somewhat, despite the destruction currently being waged across his village.

His children made it. At least two of them did. There was no word of his youngest and wife.

Speaking of which, Kotori barrelled her way to him, eyes wide and Sharingan activated.

"I can't find Sora," she said, and despite the calm with which she delivered the words Takeo could tell from the way her body was subtly shaking that the woman was anything _but calm_.

"She wasn't at the house and nobody has seen her or Umi or Riku and…" putting a steadying hand or her shoulder, Takeo waited for his wife to focus on him.

"Riku and Takeo are both in the shelter you go there as well," he ordered. And for all that the woman calmed at hearing her oldest were safe she tensed right back up at the order.

"Do as instructed Kotori," came Fugaku's voice, as he came toward them. "We do not have time for talking. Go to your other children now," and before any more protests could leave Kotori's lips she was made to move along with the others towards the shelter.

"Taicho—" Takeo attempted to say before being interrupted.

"I am aware but the chances are that your daughter could already be dead—"

"You can't know that for certain!"

"And your tracking isn't the best. You will be wasting far too much time," Fugaku finished, glaring at the man as the Kyūbi gave one last screech before quiet settled over them.

"What was that?"

"What happened?" Different voices asked in confusion, all looking in the direction the fox used to be.

"It seems like they sealed the Kyūbi. Somehow," Fugaku noted before sighing.

"Morisuke, you go look for survivors, keep an eye out for Takeo's daughter. You are familiar with her right? Hinoue, Daichi, you help him," Fugaku ordered as he got ready to manage the situation.

Takeo looked at his clan head gratefully, nodding his understanding when he was ordered to help out with the people already here.

 **—.—.—.—**

Sora didn't know what happened. Only that she couldn't hear the fox anymore and the oppressive chakra that previously blanketed the entire village was now gone.

Nevertheless, she kept on walking, her legs shaking badly as she made her way towards the shelters. Having heard one of the police officers give out said instructions.

She really was out of it, but she turned her head just in time as a member of KMP landed in from of her. She didn't recognise the man immediately. In fact, she didn't recognise him at all till she was safely delivered to her mother who nearly pounced on the man. Thanking him over and over for bringing her back.

'Morisuke-san; he's one of oto-san's friends,' she recalled.

Neither adult commented on her red eyes though both paused momentarily when noticing it.

Sora really couldn't care about something like that now. All she cared for was the fact that she was alive, her mother was alive. She didn't know were her siblings and father were but she held hope that they were fine too.

All the child could do was unleash all her pent up emotions as she, for the first time, sobbed uncontrollably in her mother's chest. Her body rocking violently as the events of the night and the realisations it bought washed over her.

"I don't want to die," she cried pitifully in her mother's arms while the woman tried to soothe her, not understanding that Sora was referring to more than the Kyūbi's attack.

Eventually, exhaustion took over and the girl could no longer force her body to stay awake. With a whispered promise from her mother that all would be all right the girl gave in and allowed sleep to claim her.

All the while asking herself:

' _Could I have prevented this?_ '

 **—.—.—.—**

The destruction looked far worse in the morning. But for all that people were still recovering from last night they all got to work.

The bodies and rubble had to be cleared first to prevent disease spreading and to allow for construction to take place. Almost everyone was mourning something, a loved one, a home. Yet they all buckled up and did something. Even Sora, who was tasked with delivering water around for those that needed it.

All things considering the recovering process was going both smoothly and quickly, which when you considered this to be a hidden village made much more sense.

They couldn't appear weak. Lest someone gets any smart ideas and take advantage of their weakened state.

So gritting their teeth and stifling any and all complaints people worked and worked and worked.

Sora caught snippets of conversations and learned that missives were sent out for ninja to either return or hurry up with their missions. Despite the fact that they would need the income provided by missions in for the rebuilding.

But Sora wasn't about to question the [presumably] wiser political heads of the village and went about her own tasks.

For now, their clan lived in temporary shelters while constructions on their new compound were underway. She heard the mutters of disapproval as it was revealed that their clan will be relocated nearer the village border, further away from the centre.

'It was starting,' she thought. A sense of dread filling her, causing her fists to ball and her eyes to narrow.

'I don't want to die,' the girl reminded herself. Over and over till the thought solidified in her mind. Things that she couldn't even begin to comprehend or foresee were being put in motion but, for the first time ever, Uchiha Sora was filled to the brim with determination. A much colder emotion than one would think but there nevertheless.

' _I don't want to die._ '

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading this lovelies! Cookies for your thoughts on it?**


	4. A Building

**What do you call a group of Rooks?**

 **A Building**

* * *

Kick, swivel, punch, punch. Kick, swivel, punch, punch.

Sora was diligently practising the basic katas she was taught by her father while Umi supervised with a sharp eye.

Kick, swivel, punch, punch. Kick, swivel, punch, punch.

She has been attempting to drill the kata till it all became reflex. Muscle memory. It wasn't anything overly showy or dangerous but it will have to do for now. Sora had to build up muscle before moving on to anything harder.

Kick, swivel, punch, punch. Kick, swivel, punch, punch.

After the Kyūbi's attack, once the clan compound was built and their family moved into their new home, Sora firmly declared that she wanted to become a ninja. Much to her family's surprise. Though they tried not to question it too much. It was a relief in a way to them and her father was more than happy to start her training.

Kick, swivel, punch, punch. Kick, swivel, punch, punch.

The fact that she was also the first among the three siblings to awaken her sharingan was also another reason why her father was happy that she changed her mind. (Her siblings were beyond shocked to learn this and more than a tad jealous. Especially Riku.)

Kick, swivel, _dodge_.

However, the last one didn't work out properly and she landed on her arse. Scrunching up her face in displeasure, Sora turned towards her sister. Noticing for the first time that the older girl was now standing up. Twirling a kunai lazily between her fingers.

"A ninja should always be aware of their surroundings imōto," she chided, plunging the kunai she was twirling at the girl.

In a show of utter ungracefulness, Sora quickly rolled out of the (not blunt) projectile her sister casually tossed at her.

"Yes nēsan," she said once up, dropping into the basic stance she was taught and eyeing her sister warily.

"Hmm," was the older girl's only reply before attacking her sister. Toning down her power enough so she wouldn't hurt her sister too much but not so that the girl wouldn't feel it or be bruised later. If she didn't dodge that is.

A disadvantage of awakening one's sharingan so early was that the urge to use it was generally rather strong and without having trained properly first their bodies would not be able to keep up.

Which was something Umi was more than happy to reinforce if she so much as caught a hint of red.

Wasn't her sister delightful.

 **—.—.—.—**

Uchiha Riku was most definitely not sulking. Nope. _Not at all_.

Ok, yes he was. but what else was he to do after being teased over his three-year-old sister awakening her sharingan before him. And he was ten damn it.

Signing he made his way back home, having successfully completed a C-rank mission, just outside the village borders, before running into Satoshi and his group.

"Tadaima," he greeted once he stepped inside the house, his mother's reply echoing from the kitchen, from which the delicious smells of home cooked food wafted out, causing his stomach to rumble.

Umi was easy to locate though moments like this made Riku wonder if maybe she was the oddest between his sisters. Siting lotus style on the ceiling, Umi was the epitome of calm. Her breathing deep but relaxed. It would of been all fine and dandy if her hair wasn't tickling his nose. (He could have simply walked around her as she later pointed out but Riku ignored her)

"Where's Sora?" he questioned when he didn't notice his youngest sister on the first floor of their house and he couldn't help but roll his eyes when Umi [serenely] pointed towards the backyard. Never once properly acknowledging his presence.

Seeing as he had nothing better to do the boy went out to see what Sora was up to. Not that he didn't already have a good idea what that was.

And as predicted she was outside, practising her kyūjutsu. Now that she decided to be a ninja (Like there was ever a question. Really, how did she ever expect _not_ to be a shinobi?) Fumio-ojisan made her training even stricter. Though he had to admit it was paying off as Sora fired arrow after arrow and hit bullseye. Though, admittedly, she will have to work on her speed if she ever so much as wanted to attempt using it on the field.

Honestly, Riku was surrounded by odd women. Sora being the oddest of them all (Umi really seemed to be competing for that title recently as well). He didn't understand his baby sister. Never had if he were being honest.

He knew she was smart. _Really_ smart. But she always seemed so distant. Like he couldn't reach her. Even when she was right next to him, laughing along at one of their father's terrible jokes.

There was always this _look_ in her eyes. It looked haunted and sad and Riku never knew how to approach the subject with Sora. He loved his baby sister. He did.

And it pained him to not be able to anything. He was her older brother for crying out loud. It was his duty to protect her.

Of course when she said she didn't want to be a ninja he was confused. How could she not want to be a ninja. Then he got angry and the two had more than their fair share of arguments over the topic which only served to widen the chasm between them.

Nevertheless, he loved her still. No matter how annoying she could be at times.

Then, when the Kyūbi attacked and he learnt Sora wasn't at the shelters he got scared. Terrified even and he wanted to leave but was prevented by the chūnin who ordered him to help care for the civilians inside the shelters. He caught sight of Umi, even managed to talk with her. Not stopping the girl from tightly embracing him no matter how he would otherwise complain whenever she did it in public.

But she didn't see Sora either and Riku didn't know what to do. His mind conjured imaged of her death and all he could think of was that he never even got to _be there for her_.

He was never more relieved in his life than when he learnt she was safe.

Of course, he was shocked to learn she awakened the sharingan but that only made him more determined to awaken his own. He couldn't fall behind his baby sister now could he? He would lose any respect she had for him if he did.

Sora was hard at work. She has been this way ever since she declared her intent to become a kunoichi. Riku has never seen her more determined, _more alive_ , in his life. And for all that the monster's attack on the village was a tragedy, for all that he would change if he could…Riku was so bloody grateful that it at least served to wake up his sister from whatever dream she had fallen into.

The way she was now. The _light_ in her eyes. If there was only one good came out of that night this was it.

 **—.—.—.—**

Sora meditated, _a lot_. The four year old has picked up this habit from Umi long before she decided to train in order to attain her new goal. ' _I want to live._ '

The activity not the most interesting one in the world, especially not with the newfound energy Sora found herself possessing, but it was an important activity.

Chakra was essential for life in this world and was an indispensable tool for a ninja. Being able to feel it, to manipulate it, to control it. That is what differentiated shinobi from civilians and then separated the good shinobi from the great shinobi.

And Sora will need to be great is she wanted to live. She will need to distinguish herself somehow is she wanted the Hokage to even pay her more than a glance.

 _She needed to be great is she wanted to survive Uchiha bloody Obito_.

She started to really hate her cousin despite never meeting him and worried if the curse of hatred wasn't already taking roots inside of her.

'I need to control it. I need to be in complete control of my body and mind,' she repeated the words like a mantra. Over and over.

Eventually she was forced to give up on meditating as her brother and father's spar intensified. With Riku having used a doton jutsu that caused the ground of their backyard to split open. Unlike Umi, Sora had not mastered the ability to completely tune out the world so there really was no point in pretending to be able to do so.

Instead she chose to watch the fight and control the urge to frown at the two for interrupting her concentration.

Her father simply jumped into the tree behind him, throwing a volley of shuriken towards her brother before the boy had a chance to recover. However, Riku did reply rather impressively by doing a quick series of backflips before throwing a handful of kunai to stop the shuriken that weren't already lodged in the ground.

Both of them had their sharingan activated, the tomes rapidly rotating and Sora felt as her own sharingan activated almost unconsciously whilst watching them fight.

Maybe it was cheating maybe it wasn't. But Sora didn't have the luxury of time other people had to better themselves at their own pace. She had a limited time frame to work with.

So if her dōjutsu catalogued and safely stored their moves and techniques for later review who was she to complain?

Riku's hands quickly blurred through the hand signs for the great fireball technique and Sora had to admit. It was rather difficult to contain her expression of admiration. Really, it was a beautifully destructive technique. Though Takeo stole some of the spotlight off Riku as he combated the technique with a fireball of his own causing the clash between them to result in an epic wall of flame.

Sadly it was doused out by a rather annoyed Umi's suiton technique, that, before anyone had a chance to complain, was joined by an equally furious Kotori who silently pointed to what once used to be a small herb and vegetable garden.

Sora almost felt bad for the two males.

 **—.—.—.—**

It was past noon by the time Sora arrived by the lake nearby their compound. Having spent all the previous time in the company of Fumio-sensei. Still dressed in her training clothes and with the yumi held firmly in her right hand while her quiver was attached to her hip.

She walked all the way to the water's edge where she gently placed both bow and quiver on the ground.

Turning to face the water, she performed a short series of stretches before focusing on the real reason she found herself here.

Sora felt…excitement building up in her at what she was about to attempt.

Snake, ram, monkey.

The hand signs were still felt rather foreign and were awkward to make. Taking it slowly also allowed Sora to feel the way her chakra was pulled and pushed through her coils.

Boar, horse, tiger, 'Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu,' she thought as she inhaled deeply.

Fire built in her mouth which she expelled in a continuous stream. Attempting to continuously feed it chakra to keep it going.

It wasn't nearly as impressive as her brother's, and she was rather annoyed with the width of the flames. Huffing in annoyance she crossed her arms across her chest attempting to figure out what she was doing wrong.

"You need to kneed more chakra for the initial release if you want to increase the size and power of the technique," a deep voice told her, startling Sora who released and embarrassing "eep!" sound.

The whole thing was made even more awkward when it was none other than her clan _head_ , Uchiha Fugaku, staring at her contemplatively. She didn't dare break eye contact but Sora had a sneaking suspicion that if she only lowered her gaze slightly she would meet that of his eldest son. After all, why else would Fugaku be here? Dressed casually to boot.

"Fugaku-sama, I apologise, I didn't notice you approaching," the girl apologised, bowing before the man. Raising it as she heard the swishing sound of his kimono sleeve as he waved his hand dismissively.

"Who taught you the technique? They should have explained that before hand," he asked looking at Sora right in the eyes. Causing her to get the distinctive impression he was evaluating her. —Part of her mind wondered over her current appearance.

She was a bit sweaty from training previously, not to mention it was really hot outside and the clothes she was wearing were not suited for the weather, dark-blue hakama and a short, white kimono top, Fumio-sensei sometimes insisted on the outfit. He really could be rather old fashioned when he wanted to, she felt more Hyūga than Uchiha dressed like this is she were perfectly honest.

Her short brown hair —inherited from her father— fluttered lightly in the breeze and she really would appreciate if Fugaku toned down the scrutiny.

"I was not taught the technique…not properly anyway," she said, not quite knowing why she was being so evasive.

"You used your sharingan to copy it," he concluded easily and Sora really had to control the urge to blink stupidly up at the man. "You're Sora I believe, Takeo's daughter, activated your sharingan when you were two," he said, not a question. But a certain statement and it left the girl wondering if the entire clan was aware of this fact. 'Because why wouldn't people brag when their two year old was so traumatised that it forced their kekkei genkai to activate,' she thought sarcastically.

"Yes sir." She had to wonder why she even thought the man wouldn't have known about her sharingan. It was a thing of pride among the clan to awaken it. To do it at such a young age to boot…

"Hmm, this is my son Itachi," he introduced and for the first time Sora dared to look somewhere other than the man's calculating eyes.

She stared for maybe longer than was strictly polite at the boy, though, in all fairness, he was doing the same, before lightly bowing and murmuring a greeting. After returning the favour the trio found themselves basked in awkward silence.

"Perform the technique again but do as I instructed. After, I shall proceed training with Itachi. You may choose to stay and carry on with your own training or observe." And that was that. This time Sora really couldn't help the owlish look she must have given him but complied with his order all the same.

Going through the hand signs once again, Sora made sure to pay more attention to the amount of chakra she was kneading, being more generous with the amount than she was previously. Her reward were larger and hotter flames, making the water on the surface of the lake sizzle.

She didn't stop the excitement from showing on her face because 'that was awesome,' but she did look up in confusion as Fugaku chuckled in amusement.

"Looks like in time you might have someone to compete against Itachi," he said evenly, though a smirk was present on his face.

'What?' Now Sora was certain that the only expression she could be displaying now was one of surprised-stupidity. And the worst part? _Itachi looked to be considering it_. 'How did this happen? Why did this happen?'

"How is your taijutsu right now?" Fugaku dressed the still disorientated girl again.

"I have been trained only in the rudimentary forms," she replied, nearly taking a step back as the man frowned in displeasure.

"That will have to be rectified soon," 'come again?' "it would be a pity to let talent waste away." Sora was pretty certain her brain short-circuited.

She was average at best. Nothing that amazing about her unless you counted her intelligence (which she didn't as it wouldn't be fair to do so) and her awakened sharingan. But maybe that was what Fugaku was talking about. Maybe he took that as a sign of her potential. Sora sure as hell wasn't going to ask for clarification. Either way, she just nodded her agreement, more or less wanting this encounter to be over with.

As promised earlier, Fugaku and Itachi got to sparing and Sora truly couldn't help but admire Itachi's skill. 'He's only…what? Two years older than me?'

Itachi did a mid-air turn which landed him on the trunk of a tree. However, without missing a second, he launched himself from it, twisting in a rotating motion as he unleashed a barrage of kunai at Fugaku while simultaneously enhancing them with a katon jutsu.

Fugaku easily evaded or deflected the oncoming projectiles and the two engaged in a taijutsu spar. Since Itachi was the shorter of the two he would often jump before extending his leg outward to kick at his father.

The older male went to grab Itachi's leg at one such opportunity, with speed Sora was certain she wouldn't have seen clearly had it not been for her activated sharingan, before flinging the boy across the clearing. She really couldn't help but wince on his behalf.

Then it was Itachi who needed to go on the defensive as his father went on the offensive and while she thought Itachi wasn't faring that badly against the man…he wasn't exactly going to leave the field unscratched.

It dawned on Sora in that moment as she watched the fight. _This_ was Itachi. _Uchiha Itachi_. The boy who would grow into a man shunned by all for murdering his clan. The boy who loved his little brother and village more than he loved himself. The prodigy. The genius.

The latter two being labels you already heard uttered alongside his name within the clan.

And yet, he wasn't perfect. He couldn't avoid all the hits his father delivered. Blocking more than he evaded.

He was…still learning. Itachi was roughly two years older and barely started at the academy; he was not the fearsome power she had in her head.

'He isn't terrifying.' Not in the way she imagined her would-be murderer to look like.

When the two males were done, Fugaku excused himself, shooting one last look in Sora's direction before disappearing.

Itachi was still here, resting on the ground, his breathing controlled but deeper.

For all that Sora realised he wasn't a monster (not yet) she still didn't approach him. Remaining sitting on the patch of grass by her gear. Looking at him with her large, doe eyes.

He knew she was still there. She was willing to bet he even knew she was watching him (not like she was actually attempting to hide the fact). But he didn't approach her either.

Instead they remained seated on the ground, the sun halfway through its descent. Eventually he did turn around and look at her dark eyes clashing with equally dark ones. It was the one, common feature every single one of their family possessed. Their hair colour varied from person to person, different shades of brown and black being the colour pool they could draw from.

Itachi's eyes lowered till they rested on her yumi, admiring it for a few moments, not saying anything. Biting the inside of her cheek lightly, Sora decided enough was enough. They were both being a tad ridiculous.

"Do you know how to use it?" she asked, nearing flinching at how loud her voice sounded in the quiet clearing. She must have startled even Itachi, if the way he ripped his head up was any indications.

For a second it looked as though he wasn't certain who she addressed. But seeing as it was only the two of them (from what she could tell) it didn't take a genius to figure out her question was dressed to him.

He didn't verbally reply, instead choosing to shake his head in negative. Sora was somewhat shocked. Part of her expected that he would confirm he did indeed know. Even say he master it.

Ridiculous if one thought logically about it because a six year old _couldn't_ have mastered everything. Even if they were Uchiha Itachi.

Her tongue darted out quickly to lick her lips in uncertainty before finally getting off the ground. She dusted her clothing, grabbed her quiver and securely attached it on her right side, before grasping her yumi with her right hand.

She nearly marched up to Itachi, who didn't move from his spot and continued to stare at her curiously, before thrusting the bow in from of the bewildered boy when she was close enough.

"Would you like to try?" she asked, patiently waiting for a reply and mentally preventing herself from fidgeting.

A moment, Sora's face was turning a nice cherry red, then two passed, she was considering how fast she could run back home, when Itachi reached out to hold the bow. He easily got up and dusted himself with his free hand before lightly bowing his head.

"I would like for you to show me," his expression was completely serious and Sora finally lost it. The younger girl exploded in a fit of uncontrollable giggles. Enough to cause Itachi to release the bow and take a step back, looking lost, mainly confused, and a tad frightened.

Sora raised her left hand in the universal 'give me a moment sign' as she attempted to calm down. This was ridiculous. She was ridiculous. What did she expect to happen? She didn't know. However seeing Itachi look so serious allowed her to realise the silliness of her situation. After all, if there was one thing Uchiha Itachi was right now, it was a six year old with an adorable face that did not suit said expression.

"I-I'm sorry," she wheezed out, wiping the tears with the sleeve of her kimono. "Come with me, I'll show you if you want," she said, simultaneously motioning for the boy to follow her. He did. Therefore the two of them made their way together to one of target practice training grounds.

Once there, she picked a target took her stance and aimed. She didn't release the bowstring, which was causing her hand to slightly tremble. She waited a few more moments before releasing, watching as the arrow soared and landed in the innermost eye.

She still tsked in annoyance at seeing it was not dead centre, but that was to be expected, she would need to learn how to prevent the trembling from occurring if she ever needed to wait before firing.

Sora stepped aside and then handed the bow to Itachi. Who, for his part, took it out of her hand rather gingerly. She watched him get in position, and after nudging him a bit till she was satisfied, handed him an arrow.

She watched as he aimed, unconsciously closing his own eye before releasing. It was more than a tad annoying when it landed in the inner circle, though more on the outside than hers. She wasn't anywhere this good on her first try. 'Bloody prodigies.'

"It is much more difficult to aim with this than a kunai," he said, turning towards her in the process. 'Tell me about it,' she thought, outwardly nodding in understanding.

"You should resist the urge to close an eye when shooting and don't keep the arrow drawn for too long. It's why our hands start shaking," she instructed, while Itachi took her words to heart, nodding attentively. It was, admittedly, adorable.

"You can have more goes to familiarise yourself with it if you want," Sora offered, watching as the tiniest of smiles formed on his face, as he tackled the task before him. Enjoying the new challenge.

It was how the two children spent the rest of the day, taking turns with the yumi, explaining things to each other. When the bow got somewhat boring Itachi offered to help her with her shuriken jutsu if she needed it, seeing as they were in the target practice training ground anyway.

She took him up on his offer and Sora was left once again in awe —and slight envy— of his acrobatic skills. Twisting and turning as he let lose kunai after kunai, making them hit all the targets.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't even know anymore. Strangely enough, I am having a lot of fun writing the story for all that it is a hurt/comfort/angst? and scenes I imagined made me cry.**

 **Either way, I do hope you found this worthwhile reading and thank you for reading! Here a kiss and a hug *invades personal spaces and makes you uncomfortable for 7 seconds***

 **Share with me your thoughts and I will give you a virtual cheesecake slice ;)**

 **P.S: For those of you who read/are reading Uzushiogakure Reborn (hugs you all again) I have not forgotten about it. I just don't feel like writing the fight scenes for the chūnin exam I kinda feel that Kimimaro and Itachi's fight came out really well (for me) and that gave people the impression I can write fight scenes *gasps* Either way I'll try and write the Halloween Omake, I'm sorry for the wait**


	5. A School

**What do you call a group of Angel Fish?**

 **A School**

* * *

March came and went and with it a new batch of fresh genin were set loose in the village, Itachi numbering himself among them. He officially cemented every single rumour that he was a genius and it was now a known fact even outside the clan.

The boy had eyes watching him _everywhere_.

It was terribly annoying and Sora wanted to scowl at everyone. 'He is _a seven year old_ stop perving on him you creepy ass elders!'

But she sticks to simply stealing Itachi on occasion from his responsibilities and new team. As it so happened, the two kept in touch, which wasn't all that hard considering they lived in the exact same compound. Eh, semantics.

Sora was not on Itachi's level when it came to fighting but the boy was surprisingly patient and willing to help. It may or may not have helped that her sharingan made things that much easier. (What? Was it cheating? Tough luck, these red eyes would bring her more bad luck than they did her any good. _She just knew it_.)

Either way, the girl counted herself lucky. Ridiculously so; which only meant that her fortune was due for a plunge any day now.

Itachi actually seeming to enjoy her company and training with her, which meant several things. One, she got to train with a real ass prodigy, which would undoubtedly help her improve her skills. Two, she got to keep an eye on the boy, at a rather early strange, but a rather crucial thing nonetheless. And finally, she actually found herself _enjoying_ Uchiha Itachi's company. He was calm, mostly quiet and intelligent. Which was _not,_ how must other children 'her age' were _—_ hence why she did not try to make friends with other children.

Sora was patient with him and after their initial meeting refused to give him any special treatment. No fangirling, fear induced avoidance or divinising him. Which he must have liked. At least that is what Sora assumed. It might also have to do with the fact that he had a sweet tooth and she quite liked baking.

Oh and there was the tinsy tiny detail of her having meet t _he Uchiha Shisui_. Yeah, you heard right. She was now acquainted with another of her clan's prodigies. Which was a given considering she also spent time with Itachi when the two (mainly the latter) made time for it and the two boys, in the short amount of time they knew each other, grew really close to one another.

Nevertheless her and Shisui were not quite buddy-buddy with each other. After all, they have actually only met a grand total of two times in the nearly seven months she has ' _officially_ ' known Itachi. So it wasn't exactly a shock.

He was nice enough she supposed. Scratch that. He was nice. Even corrected her stance without being a stuck-up and willing to share some of the more fun stories from his missions.

But on a serious note now…who the fuck named him? Did they want him to die like that? Did he purposefully throw himself into a river as a final ironic fuck you? Because that was just disturbing. [Shisui means death water, literally] And how was he a chūnin already? He was nine!

Life was just odd like that she guessed.

 **—.—.—.—**

Shisui was odd. That was, Sora came to conclude, an unmistakable fact of life. The nine year old boy was originally slotted a solo C-rank recovery mission and decided it would make ideal training for Itachi. Which it was. And came as no surprise to anyone when he offered the young boy to join him.

What didn't make as much sense was how she got dragged into this.

Sora was perfectly aware _how_ she got into her current situation. What she didn't know was the _why_.

Itachi though it a good idea since she said her tracking skills were rather abysmal, which they were, and since he needed to work on that as well…but seriously, getting herself goaded into accepting —courtesy of Shisui— was just embarrassing for someone who was _meant_ to be smarter than her five year old body would normally imply.

Thus Sora now found herself running from a pack of angry _monkeys_. A pack of angry, _knife throwing_ monkeys.

There was a circus that was travelling through Hi no Kuni and they encountered an accident, not that far from the village, on the way which resulted in the monkeys getting out and generally being a nuisance to everyone. It was classed as C-rank mainly because the bloody mammals had wicked aim. So Shisui being the amazing chūnin-training-for-jōnin chose this mission and was granted permission to be accompanied by a genin and not-even-academy student.

Curse him and his fox tongue.

There were a grand total of twelve monkeys. 'Twelve fucking monkeys. Who needs twelve monkeys!' the five year old shrieked mentally as she dodged a knife.

Gathering chakra to the soles of her feet —the way Umi taught her— she jumped, sticking herself to the bark of a tree as she ran up its trunk.

This ridiculous mission was only made worse by the fact that no harm could be bought to the monkeys and Shisui was more or less content with just watching her and Itachi embarrass themselves, shouting encouragements from a tree branch.

Pushing herself off, Sora twisted mid-air, sharingan activated as she reached into her pouched for a handful of kunai, each tied at the end with ninja wire. Throwing them, she made it so they would surround the monkeys. The wire catching on to one another. She landed on a tree branch but wasted no time in cutting the wire at the design location to make it wrap around the angry quadrupeds.

She watched in satisfaction as the furry assholes reacted to slowly and were trapped, suspended in mid air by her wire which was wrapped around them. Well, four of them anyway as she dived to the ground, avoiding being pancaked by the other two which tried to get the jump on her. Seriously, she was struggling trying to capture _glittery_ -vest wearing monkeys. She refused to tell her brother about this, _ever_. Riku would never let her live it down.

She might not even live it anyway if she didn't stop daydreaming. Well not really, she was certain Shisui would get off his ass to help if he thought her in real danger. Him not doing so must mean he had faith in her. Right?

'Ugh, fuck this mission. I'm not even getting paid for this bullshit,' she though in annoyance. The monkeys also dropped down from the tree tops—wait, only one of them did where was the— 'oh fuck me,' she thought in horror as the other monkey was walking along the length of the wire towards its friends, knife in hand.

'I am so done with playing nice!' she thought, ignoring the monkey before her as she jumped over it, using its head to propel herself further. Using chakra so as to not fall of the wire she made her way towards the monkey and delivered a perfectly executed —if she may say so herself— roundhouse kick.

The monkey apparently didn't expect this change of tactic and was unable to dodge, instead falling to the ground. Thankfully knocked out. The monkeys remaining monkeys shrieked in anger for their fallen comrade and the tied ones struggled further in an attempt to get out. 'Fat chance, this thing could even be used to tie an elephant,' she thought vindictively. Dropping down and tackling the final monkey, swiftly knocking him out.

"Mah, mah, the client said not to harm them Sora-chan," an annoyingly familiar voice shouted from high up. The girl turned her gaze towards Shisui, who was balancing on the wire, the previously struggling monkeys knocked out which led Sora to realise he used genjutsu on them. 'You could have done this from the beginning!' she wanted to shriek. An urge which only grew worse as Itachi returned, looking as impeccable as he did in the beginning—no he had a smudge of dirt on his neck. It made Sora feel somewhat better.

"Did you not get started on sharingan genjutsu?" Shisui asked as he dropped down beside her, taking her petulant expression as answer enough.

"Well I guess you're still young and—" "Teach me," she demanded, glaring full force at the older boy. It might have been more intimidating if she still had her sharingan on and was't covered in dirt. Or her face wasn't as round and cubby. Damn it! Where was puberty when you needed a more intimidating face?

Shisui for his part was only surprised for a moment before laughter took over and his eyes crinkled in mirth.

"Sure thing kiddo, when I have time," he said, ruffling her hair despite her indignant protests and was Itachi _chuckling_ in her direction?! 'What is my life?'

Yet, despite the dirt and embarrassment at not having dealt with this better, Sora couldn't help but feel content. Happy.

'This was fun,' she thought as Shisui when around gathering all the moneys while Itachi offered her a wetted cloth to remove some of the dirt.

 **—.—.—.—** **.—**

Eight months. Eight months was all Itachi had with his team before one of his teammates was killed.

'Obito,' she thought, anger and fear running through her veins as she listened to Itachi's recount of the event.

The pain he felt from the loss was what activated his sharingan. And if Sora learnt anything after activating her own…it was that _nobody asked how you were_. Maybe there was no need to. After all. All of them had the potential of awakening it and they all did it the same way. It could just be one of those "deal with it" situations.

But that was not how children were likely to see it. How could they when all they could think was how terrifying and painful whatever it was they experienced was and that nobody seemed to give a _damn_.

Sora was luckier since she wasn't quite a child when she got it and could process the event differently. Itachi on the other hand, for all that he was brilliant and intelligent beyond his years…was still just and eight year old that lost his friend before his eyes.

So Sora made his favourite snack, invited him to her house (forced him to come or else) and did what nobody so far did. Asked him how he was.

The question took him enough by surprise that he was speechless initially. Then the memories of the event lest him quiet but in the end he told her. Tears were falling down his face but Sora didn't point it out and allowed the grieving boy to do what he should have from the very beginning: _grieve_.

Neither child were any wiser about Kotori's presence. The woman having returned from visiting her friends earlier than anticipated. They weren't even aware of the way she clenched her fists and ground her teeth listening to the cries of a boy who wasn't even her own and feeling as though her heart was breaking.

Because she never even thought to ask her daughter about the night of the kyūbi's invasion. The night she awakened her sharingan.

Never thought to check how the girl was dealing with the experience.

She failed when it was most important.

 **—.—.—.—.—**

Uchiha Shisui was brilliant. The best of his generation. Pride of his clan and jōnin at the age of ten. He fought several enemy nin and made a name for himself. Watched his best friend die for him and get the Mangekyō in return.

When he first meet Itachi he was simply curious. The boy was young, but also extremely talented. He began hanging out with the boy, teaching him new things, sparring together, even playing together and feeling like a kid for the first time in _years_.

So it came as no wonder that he quickly came to care for the boy. And then Itachi went and introduced him to Sora. —He hadn't actually meant to introduce them it seemed. Shisui early stumbled upon the two sparring together and was curious— Also from the clan and talented in her own way. She was younger than Itachi by about two years and was a bit of an odd ball.

She was simultaneously serious and playful. The latter only witnessed when she was in a particular good mood or there was food involved. She seemed a bit 'wary' of him in the beginning so he sought to rectify that offering to get her involved in things he did with Itachi and learning that she genuinely was a nice child. It also helped that, as with Itachi, she was intelligent and Shisui could have a full blow conversation without worrying his words will just go over her head.

Even if at the moment they were acting little more than children as they played hide and seek. Well, ninja hide and seek but they banned the use of sharingan and had to rely on their other skills to locate and capture each other. (It was still hide and seek no matter how one explained it)

 **—.—.—.—.—**

December twelve came and went and Sora turned six. Her mother held a small celebration, "You only turn six once," ('So _not_ true') and invited Shisui and Itachi. So it was not quite the uncomfortable even she originally imagined. Though Itachi brought Sasuke with him as the Mikoto went grocery shopping and someone had to look after the three year old.

There was cake and an assortment of food present, one of which was Karashi Mentaiko that only her and [surprisingly] Sasuke were able to enjoy. She patted the three year old on the head 'so proud.'

 **—.—.—.—.—**

April has made itself known in Hi no Kuni with blossoms steadily blooming across the country.

Sora's mother was currently fussing over said girl's appearance, double, triple, even quadruple checking that her six year old was presentable for her first day at the academy. Really, she was being a bit ridiculous and even her father agreed. Though it also seemed to be a bit of a family tradition as Riku gave a pitying, yet knowing look.

She was dressed in a light greyT-shirt with the wide collar her clan preferred and the Uchiha symbol sewn on the back, cream three-quarter pants and standard blue shinobi sandals. A kunai holster was strapped to her left thigh and several odd and ends could be found in her pockets. Her brown hair she still kept short, the whole thing only reaching the nape of her neck in a straight cut, with her bangs cut shorter—at the cheekbones.

Sora was forced to admit, not for the first time, that she was a very much androgynous.

Kami she was going to have so much _fun_ with this.

Umi, unfortunately, was away with her team on a C-rank but wished her sister the best of luck before departing to Ocha no kuni.

Once Kotori was satisfied Sora was perfect, she set her eyes on everyone else and it took nearly an hour for Takeo to get her, and them, out of the house. Riku would accompany them till the academy, after which he needed to go meet up with his own team but not before ruffling Sora's hair. Much to Kotori's horror.

Sora swore the woman must have some form of OCD.

At the gathering, which was done one class at a time over the whole week, (Contrary to popular belief, Konoha did not train just one class per year. That would yield a pathetically small amount of genin. Especially if you considered drop outs and those who were failed throughout the year for various reasons. Thus each year, there were several classes worth of aspiring genin and they each had their introduction ceremony on a different week day so that the Hokage may address them all.) Sora listened to the Sandaime talk about the Will of Fire and what not, took a picture with her parents in front of the Academy, and was ushered inside alongside her new classmates.

 **—.—.—.—**

The academy was boring. Utterly boring. Like any logically thought out education system, the first year started with the basics. Reading, writing, maths, and the like, in an effort to ensure everyone was more or less on the same level. There were of course practical lessons which were even more disappointing once Sora realised she was ahead of the class in this department as well.

After all, it came as no surprise that she was better in the academic aspect considering she had already done this before. Maths staying the same regardless of world. Reading and writing where things she perfect young while attempting to fill her time in an effort to keep herself entertained. And while history and geography admittedly presented some new information Sora was not familiar with previously, it was nothing she couldn't just read in her spare time.

As for the physical side of things she had taken taijutsu very seriously after the kyūbi attack and was taken under Fumio-sensei's tutelage before that. Add in the extra training she got from Itachi and all the other students looked like nothing more than awkward ducklings.

Thankfully she was only made to endure two months of this before the academy put in a request to move her up which was approved by not only the village leadership but her parents as well.

She was no _one-year_ Itachi, but she was also too advanced to be stay with the first years. Thus, once paperwork was approved the academy organised a day for her to be tested so they could evaluate her current level.

In the end, she was moved to the fourth year class were all her new classmates wasted no time in whispering and making up stories.

"Another one of those Uchiha," "Yeah, have you heard about the one who graduated in one year?" "One year? No way."

It also didn't help that the year below was Itachi's old class who were rather miffed at her essentially becoming their senpai when she was younger than them. 'Kami, _children_ ,' she thought tiredly, cheek resting in her right palm as she waited for recess to be over. Those who chose to remain in the classroom, like herself, were clustered together in groups, animately chatting.

It was rather annoying that Sora found herself envying said children. Felling rather lonely and pathetic at allowing it to get to her. But it did.

She was in her second week of her new class and had spoken with a grand total of nobody outside of supervised spars where she spoke with them out of the need to greet them in order to be polite.

There were two other Uchiha children in her class but even they tended to stay away from her unless they caught each other's eye and felt compelled to greet each other.

During spars she was not allowed to use her sharingan but could still hold her own against the older students. 'Bet none of them had been dropped in a lake with alligators, ('Why? Just why the hell were there alligators in the inner part of Hi no Kuni?') or made to avoid flaming projectiles —courtesy of Riku— or fight bloody mad _monkeys._ '

There were times Sora wondered whether or not she was more likely to die form her family's training methods and willingness to expose their child to dangerous situation than from the she still had no clue what to do about. What could she do about it? Tell the Hokage that his old friend had something against her clan? Tell her clan that if they didn't stop allowing their pride to cloud their judgment the village is willing to eliminate them? Yeah, those methods were going to go _so well_.

She kept an eye on the atmosphere of the clan, Itachi and Shisui respectively in order to try and catch a sign of things making a turn for the worst.

Truthfully, she did consider making a private appeal to the Hokage. Let a Yamanaka ransack her brain if needed. What here they going to do? Throw her in prison? For what? Botched rebirth? Willingness to share potentially life saving intel with them? Sure she was worried about people like Danzō, Orochimaru, Zetsu and Obito who might kill her in retaliation or something but lets be honest. If a Yamanaka ransacked her mind and already shared the information with the Hokage killing her would change nothing. They would have to kill the Sandaime as well —which she imagined would be much harder— not to mention he would likely share it with his trusted companions as well.

It wasn't a bad plan. Only it didn't guarantee her survival. Even if they didn't kill her themselves for whatever reason, that did not mean the massacre would not still happen. Hell, considering just how ridiculously powerful her clan had the potential of being —because the sharingan was such _a hack_ — they [the elders] might even decide that the Uchiha were truly far too dangerous to keep and sanction a massacre _anyway_. And then she sure as hell wouldn't have a snowball's chance in hell of surviving.

She didn't even bloody know why her clan _had_ to be killed. Yeah, ok they were planning a coup d'état but honestly the Konoha officials were also being dicks towards her family so what did they expect? Unlimited patience and a willingness to think of a brighter future? Yeah…wrong clan.

Why was Danzō so against the Uchiha? Was he even that against the Uchiha? Was she remembering things from the manga or what she read in the past? Did Obito say something while pretending to be Madara? Why did Obito want the clan dead for? Seriously what the hell was that brat's problem? His crush was killed. Oh boo-hoo. Others had everything taken from them and still carried on. True enough, they might not have this 'curse of hatred' running through their veins but this was getting out of hand.

If his end goal was the eternal tsukuyomi anyway, why bother killing them? What did it matter?

Did Zetsu suggest it? To reduce the likelihood of someone interfering whit his plans to bring back his mother? Why does everyone in this bloody world seem to have some form of family complex?

And how is killing of her entire clan going to help that parasite? What if Madara failed? Or Obito? What is that little shit going to do when the only one who can awaken the rinnegan

is a descendant of Indra? Aka the Uchiha? Seriously where was the logic—and who was poking her? They better stop or—it was the Nara that sat next to her.

Glaring at the brunette Sora was going to ask what his problem was when she noticed him pointing towards the from of the class. At which point Sora noticed the chatter from earlier was gone. Actually the whole place was rather quiet and the girl finally noticed that everyone was in their seat. With rising dread which must have reflected in her eyes because the Nara shrugged, Sora turned to face the front. Only to come face to face with her _extremely_ annoyed instructor. 'Well I'm screwed.'

 **—.—.—.—.—**

Sora was punished for the next week for failing to pay attention in class and responding when instructed. It was the juiciest gossip of her year and even as her week of punishment was coming to an end people were still talking about it.

Although the girl was surprised to notice that said event served as a for of ice-breaker between her and her class. Whilst, before she was the new rising genius they all got slotted with, and would unavoidably get compared to, she was now _Sora_.

It was as though the incident made people realise she was _human_. Prone to mistakes like them all. And that suddenly made Sora approachable. It started with the children which sat closest to her asking if she knew the answer to certain questions they didn't now, or did she have a pencil because I forgot mine.

Then it was a group of girls, who came to talk with her at break halfway through the week, complementing her hair and asking what her favourite desert was and did she have a crush? Because that would be totally adorable if she did.

And Sora didn't know what to do.

She was down before because nobody would talk to her and now she didn't know what to do because people were talking to her. She was a mess.

 **—.—.—.—.—**

"You don't need to be in such a rush to graduate you know?" Nobou Nara, Sora's usual desk mate commented offhandedly as she was busy reading a book about poisons.

"I'm not," she protested lightly, turning the page whilst doing so.

"Pft, sure looks like that to me," he continued, poking her lightly with the sharp end of his pencil, a habit of his that she has grown to ignore.

"You need glasses then, may I recommend a place?" she replied without missing a beat.

"You are such a pain," the boy muttered, giving up on pestering her in favour of talking with his friends.

 **—.—.—.—.—**

Genjutsu was a marvellous thing. Truly a work of beauty. Complex and challenging. An art far too few shinobi appreciate and try to pursue in ernest.

Which came as no surprise to Sora considering that you always need at least one partner when practicing genjutsu if you wanted to see if it had any effect. Not to mention that the sensation of casing it and simultaneously knowing what is occurring within it while not being trapped yourself was odd at best. Downright confusing and even terrifying at worst. If not cast properly and without the right mental preparation it will not only affect your enemy but yourself and it can cause a response delay. A lag if you will.

Of course, this was made supremely easier for Sora because of her sharingan, which made casting genjutsu almost second nature. Well, at least for sharingan cast genjutsu at any rate.

Also Minawa-senpai, who was helping her with genjutsu —because Shisui _didn't have time_ — was a sadist. Or she portrayed herself as one as she flung nightmarish illusions, one after another at the soon to be seven years old.

Seriously, did nobody hear about mental trauma in this world?

 **—.—.—.—.—**

Izumi stared. Sora found it rather irritating but was compelled to stare back, locking both girls into an impromptu staring contest with Akimichi-kun keeping score.

Uchiha Izumi was her cousin and the same age as Itachi. She was moved up one year after her skill increased significantly in taijutsu. Enough so she would be able to keep up with the fifth years.

This as a result put her in the same class as Sora now. And, while Sora had absolutely nothing against the girl, Izumi seemed to have something with her.

What _it_ was exactly she didn't know and wasn't certain it was worth the headache to find out.

Nevertheless, right now her eyes were dry and Tadashi was attempting to scare her —the prick— in an effort to get her to blink while the twins, Manabu and Randi were tickling Izumi, whose face most closely resembled that of a tomato at the moment.

Yet neither girl dared blink. It was a thing of pride at this point. Except Watnabe-sensei didn't particularly care about their pride and proceeded to smack the back of each girl's head to have them stop.

At least he smacked Izumi first. Kami she was petty.

 **—.—.—.—.—**

Sasuke liked her. _Sasuke_ liked her. Or he at least preferred her to Shisui which was completely understandable. She was awesome while Shisui was Shisui.

But it was still a novelty feeling because Sasuke didn't like all that many people, especially those who took away his precious aniki from him. ('And he doesn't like Izumi, _ha_!')

But the four-year-old liked _her_ and Sora treated it as a personal victory.

It might also have to do with the fact that she took the time to play with him whenever she came over their house and spent longer than five minutes there. It might also have to do with the fact that if Mikoto had Itachi doing something she didn't mind watching Sasuke practice in the garden or listening to him talk.

The kid was adorable. A blushing, smiling, wiggling ball of adorableness that barely reached her hip. It was a true crime that he later turns into such a little shit.

"Neechan, when is niisan going to come back?" said tiny human questioned as he stopped from drawing to turn towards Sora. It was one of those days where Itachi was gone on a mission and neither parents was home so Mikoto asked the girl if she wouldn't mind looking after her youngest for a while.

"Itachi is on a mission, I don't believe it will be a long one but he won't be coming soon—I think," Sora answered, admittedly a bit absentmindedly as she was doing a series of stretches on the ceiling. Little Sasuke wasn't even surprised by this anymore, he was used to her by now.

She did, however, offer to teach him how to channel his chakra when she noticed how down he got at the news about his brother. Really now, Sora couldn't decide if his attachment to Itachi was cute or obsessive.

Either way a much perkier Sasuke dutifully followed Sora out in the garden as the older girl searched for the item which will aid in the boy's training. Plucking a leaf from one of the bushes she returned by Sasuke's side who patiently waited on the egawa. Explaining the purpose of this exercise, she directed Sasuke through the exercise a couple of time till she was satisfied he knew how to reach for his chakra.

Once the boy was immersed in his training Sora returned to her own training. Though, instead of returning to stretching her body in awkward positions to increase her flexibility, she did some chakra control of her own. Only, unlike Sasuke, Sora wasn't trying to draw out her chakra, but mask it completely. So much so that not even the sharingan could locate her.

 **—.—.—.—.—**

Sora liked fire. _A lot_. So much so that Shisui even thought her a budding pyromaniac. It didn't help that she liberally used katon in fights or that the girl also had a desire to learn wind jutsu as well, among other things.

"Why do you want to learn wind techniques again? Not that I'm attempting to discourage your passionate desire for learning or anything but I would like to know why I was bullied into bringing over chūnin-level scrolls to an academy trainee," Shisui asked, looking at Sora with a raised eyebrow and a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"If you allowed an academy trainee to bully you into something you deserve any punishment you would potentially receive," was Sora's answer as she tried to grab the scrolls from the taller boy's raised hands.

"So cold, maybe I will return these. What do you think Itachi? Isn't Sora-chama being too true to me?" Shisui pouted, ignoring Sora's indignant protests while Itachi merely opened an eye to stare at the duo for a couple moments before returning to his meditating. It was one of his rare lazy days when the temperature was just right and the sun was just too irresistible and Itachi just didn't want to do any training. Though Sora attempted to argue on more than one occasion that meditating _was_ training.

 **—.—.—.—.—**

"I challenge you to a spar Sora-san," Izumi declared during recess, causing the dressed girl to turn around and stare at the brown haired girl in confusion.

"Alright?" it came out more as a question than a statement but honestly Sora was too taken by surprise in order to enunciate an answer better.

Either way the older girl seemed satisfied and flashed a happy smile before returning to her group of friends, leaving Sora alone with Nobou, Hachiro (a civilian born boy with a large build and a mop of sandy blond hair) Kyou (the Akimichi boy from their class, he was a sweet one who was kind enough to share his lunch with Sora once when she forgot hers and had remained a good friend since) and Shuji (an Inuzuka who Sora put up with mainly because his newly acquired dog partner was too adorable for life).

The boys were more than happy to start speculating on Izumi's motives while Sora stared at the girl's back, wondering what she got herself into now and scratching Shiromaru (Shuji's ninken) behind his ears.

For all that it seemed like Izumi had a bone to pick with Sora the girl was never rude or mean to her. _Ever_. If anything Sora might even be tempted to call her a friend. It wasn't unusual for them to walk to the compound back together and once Sora even helped the girl with her genjutsu (the academy was really bad at covering the topic and Sora was not impressed).

She had an inkling that she acted as Izumi's rival for some reason and Sora wasn't certain how to feel about that.

Shrugging when Nobou asked if she knew why Izumi did what she did the girl resumed from eating from the never ending stash of poki Kyou had.

 **—.—.—.—.—**

Guess what their lesson after recess was. Yup, you guessed it, taijutsu training. And today they were sparing. And wouldn't you guess it, Izumi and her were paired off right off the bat.

Well, Izumi did politely request for this to happen. And after all, who the hell could say no to that girl? She was really cute and she had those large eyes, much like Sora, that made it much easier to pull off the kicked puppy look. You really would have to be heartless to do so.

Taking their places, the girls politely bowed at each other, never mind that the only other kids to have this habit ingrained into them were the Hyūga ones.

Then Izumi jumped to the attack immediately, not wasting a single second after they raised their heads. Sora would have to admit that it took her by surprise but that didn't mean she just stood there.

She swiftly ducked underneath the punch the girl delivered and jumped, tucking her feet when Izumi attempted to sweep them from underneath her. Sora retaliated delivering a high kick the girl blocked with both hands.

The younger Uchiha used then pushed off the ground, towards Izumi and used the girl's shoulder to turn and kick her in the back, sending her to the ground.

The girl wasn't defeated yet, and while the instructor would have normally called it in order to get the other pairs to fight as well, Izumi recovered too quickly for him to do so. She appeared by Sora's side in an instant delivering a powerful blow to her side that sent the girl flying.

She managed to use her hands to a flip, coating them with chakra to stick to the ground before touching the ground with her feet again.

Izumi wasn't intending on giving Sora time to gather her bearings and appeared next to her once again. 'Shunshin,' she realised, pooling chakra to her feet in order to stick to the ground and waited for the strike, hissing when the girl's leg connected with her chest but taking the opportunity to wrap her hands around the girl's leg in a vice-grip.

Sora could see the moment Izumi's eyes widen in realisation as she pulled, raising the older girl over her head and throwing her to the ground. This time it took longer for Izumi to recover her breath and the sensei called the match in Sora's favour.

Walking over to her cousin (kami only knew to what degree) she extended her arm out in the reconciliation sign that the girl returned, shaking once for good measure.

They made their way back to the group, watching as the next pair prepared to face off and Izumi asked Sora if she wanted to go for ice-cream mochi later.

 **—.—.—.—.—**

Itachi has been taking on more missions and spending even more time training than usual, which considering his normal regime made one wonder when he made time for basic human necessities. He certainly didn't make any time for Sasuke, much to the younger boy's disappointment.

Then again, considering that the chūnin exams were two months away, and the soon to turn ten year old was planning on taking part, it really came as no surprise. That didn't mean she wasn't rather put out by the whole thing, seeing as Shisui spent all of his free time training with Itachi and as childish as it sounded ('Kami I'm so embarrassing,') Sora was jealous and rather hurt by the boys essentially ignoring her. (At least Sasuke wasn't alone on the sulking bench)

She took out her frustration on the training post, punching and kicking them till her knuckles were raw and bleeding and her mother had to re-bandage them daily.

 **—.—.—.—.—**

Sora spent a lot of time with the Uchiha Itachi and Shisui, which, in retrospect, wasn't a bad thing as they were both prodigies and the former was even the clan's heir. The boys treated Sora right and the tree even helped each other's skills improve so Umi really shouldn't have anything to complain about.

Except she did. They took up _too much_ of her baby sister's time.

She was jealous. Even _Riku_ was jealous.

She was their baby sister and it should of been _their_ job to help her improve.

Did they do something wrong? Was it because the two boys were closer in age? (Well actually Shisui was closer to her in age) Did she not like them? Ugh! It frustrated Umi so much. Especially when the girl chose to go to _them_ for help first. It made her want to scream: "I'm here! Riku's here! Why aren't you asking us?"

Was it a childish feeling? It was but damn it Umi couldn't help it. It also didn't help that Sora was always _so mature_ , never really depending on any one of them.

Thus, when Itachi and Shisui became too busy because of the upcoming chūnin exam to spend time with Sora, _Umi pounced_. Quite literally.

Dragging her protesting sister to a training ground where she proceeded to hog her entire afternoon with training. Making her bruised enough by the end of it that Umi knew Sora would have to stay home and rest her muscles. It was completely worth the breathing she received from her mother when the following day she had Sora completely to herself.

 _Well~_ Riku was there as too, since he had no missions for this week, but Umi supposed she could at least share her sister with their brother.

* * *

 **A/N: Hiya wonderful people! Thank you for all of your kind words from previous chapters ;A; This is the longest chapter so far and I hope it was not too much of a mess. I'm purposefully trying to speed up things so certain things might have not been properly explained, like how she meet Sasuke. (Though I have an omake for that which I will hopefully post soon)**

 **See you soon if you chose to continue reading!**

 **How do you guys see Sora's character? Is there something you think I should address? Maybe have a question you would like to ask? Is she too cliché? Also, I drew two versions of Sora to give you guys an idea of how she looks if you are interested. I will post them tonight or tomorrow morning on my DeviantArt account (same username: Merwlise)**

 **Chocolate truffle for your thoughts?**


	6. A Team

**What do you call a group of Oxen?**

 **A Team**

* * *

Sora has spent a total of four years in the academy, proving her father's prediction years ago true and graduating in March at the age of nine.

Sora has lived for nine years in this new world, in this new life, and she hasn't figured out what to do about her family's likely impending doom. What she did know is that she was running out of time.

Her life has been relatively easy all things considered. Sure she trained as much as a professional athlete would have trained in her old world but that didn't make her life hard. Frankly, she was likely to die having had an easy life if she didn't do anything to prevent Itachi being forced into an inescapable scenario.

Kami he was in _ANBU_ already. Told her last night when he came over to congratulate her on graduating, looking tired and worn out. So she asked what was wrong, and in all honesty, he was not meant to tell her his new situation, but they have been friends long enough that he told her.

Itachi trusted her. A notion which warmed her heart but which was overshadowed by the impending dread she was feeling.

She knew things were in motion, she has know that to be the case since the night the fox was unleashed upon the village. She knew the Uchiha were planning a coup because all most of her family could talk about during a clan meeting is how dissatisfied they are with the way Konoha was treating them.

Which was fair enough, because they were being ridiculously suffocating…but that was all meetings were about anymore.

Sure you had five-ten minutes at the start dedicated towards problems people might be facing and general clan management, but the time spent on that was small in comparison.

Her parents, Takeo especially, were also among those who were more vocal in their dislike of the new treatment and wish for change. _And it terrified Sora_. Especially when she saw her older siblings slowly taking on a similar view.

She tried to talk with her parents in private, ask if there weren't any alternatives. If the Uchiha could just be the bigger person in this and lessen their anger. ('If only we could put aside our _pride_ ') Surely the Hokage wasn't unreasonable. But such talks ended in arguments more than they didn't, and when they didn't it was because Takeo put a categoric end to the conversation.

And may the gods forbid Sora brought up the notion that the Uchiha weren't strong enough to simply force their will upon the village. Their first argument on that topic grew so heated that it was the first time Takeo snapped and slapped her, the shock of the action enough for both parties to break off the argument and go their separate ways.

Sighing, Sora allowed her head to hit the desk, wallowing in her misery.

"Never thought you would be this depressed about getting us as teammates," a much too familiar voice droned, snapping Sora out of her thoughts.

Looking up, she repressed the urge to flinch back when she came face to face with Nobou, the boy not even an arms width's away, his head resting on his hand on the other side of the desk as he stared at her.

The brown haired girl blinked in confusion, brow furrowed in confusion and this, in turn, caused the boy in front of her to sigh:

"You haven't paid attention this entire time have you?" he asked, his expression clearly stating that he already knew the answer.

"Sensei has already called out all the teams and has left the room with Yuki. Likely to escort her to a different room as she most probably will be added to a team from a different class or to a pre-existing team that has an empty spot," a new voice, though still familiar to Sora, explained.

Turning around she was greeted by none other than Aburame Taro, who was making his way to sit in the now vacant space next to her.

As she processed the information, a lightbulb went off inside her head:

"We're on a team?" Sora asked in curiosity.

"Man, you are such a pain," he said as a group of three men and a toffee coloured ninken, dressed in the standard Konoha infantry uniform, entered the classroom; one of them: tall, lean, with short, spiky brown hair, and two distinctive red fangs on his cheeks, called for Team three and the boys next to her snapped to attention.

"That's us," Nobou said.

"I figured," she replied, eliciting a snort from the Nara as the three made their way towards their new sensei.

"Let's get out of here, it's cramped," he said the moment they were close enough and didn't wait for their reply. Turning towards the door and marching out, taking to the rooftops and tree the moment he stepped out of the academy. Pushing the three newly minted genin to strain in order follow him at the pace he set.

Arriving at a mostly deserted side street that Sora recognised to be near the food district, the man finally deigned to face them properly.

"So a scrawny Uchiha, an Aburame and a Nara, man aren't I the luckiest?" he asked, his tone laced with sarcasm as he sighed.

'Why am I the scrawny one?' the girl narrowed her eyes, more at the fact that she was the only one given an epithet.

"Well let's all go and eat, Setsumaru and I are hungry," he said, pointing towards the dog, who resembled an overgrown leonberger.

The trio did their best not to give their new sensei, who didn't even bother to introduce himself, a deadpan stare. Well, actually Taro could be full on glaring and none of them would be able to tell.

Instead, they continued to follow the man as he made his way to a bbq place, asked for a table and ordered a large platter of all the meats they had and then told the children to order their own food as well. Sora was not impressed with the man.

They remained quiet as they waited for the food, the jōnin not making an effort to talk with them.

However, when the nice middle-aged woman brought over their respective orders and they graciously thanked her, the Inuzuka finally spoke.

"Right, so you are all boring brats that didn't so much as complain. _Man_ , you lot are boring," it was really hard not to fling her chopsticks at him, for all the good that would do.

"Anyway, since it seemed I got stuck with the antisocial group this year I'll show you how introductions are done: the name's Inuzuka Tsuneo, I already introduced you my partner Setsumaru. I like meat. —cue dog bark— Now that you have seen how it is done, your turn. Let's start with glasses over there," he said pointing towards Taro, who took a moment before speaking.

Sora wasn't blaming him, she was practically vibrating in annoyance.

"My name is Aburame Taro, I have several hobbies," and there was the apathetic Taro Sora knew. He has always been like that as far as she could tell from the years they spent in the same class. Taro was one of the tallest boys in their class, easily towering over Nobou and her, with long moss green hair that was tucked into his high-collar grey jacket so Sora couldn't be certain about its length, with sleek sunglasses and long black pants tucked into standard blue sandals.

"Nara Nobou, I like watching people," said boy introduced himself after Taro, needing no instructions to do so. What he said might have been considered creepy by some people but after spending years in the same class and more or less sitting next to each other it came as no surprise. At least he was honest. The boy was about half a head taller than Sora, with black hair kept in a spiky ponytail she saw [presumably] other Nara wear. He wore a sleeveless turtleneck, deep green shirt with a long sleeved mesh underneath and a pair of three-quarter long brown pants, his kunai holster tied on his right thigh and blue shinobi sandals.

Then it was her turn and she didn't try to hide her annoyance towards the man for his flippant attitude anymore:

"Uchiha Sora, I don't like you so far," she said bluntly, eliciting a snort from Nobou as he tried to take a bite from his meat. Taro instead only raised an eyebrow in her direction and Tsuneo released a boisterous laugh, tipping his head back in delight.

"Ah so you have some bite girl," he said when he calmed down somewhat, "I can work with that," and giving her a grin that exposed sharp canines, the male had the audacity to ruffle her hair. 'Personal space damn it!'

Scowling at the still grinning jōnin, Sora went about tidying her hair, which in the past few years she allowed to grow up to her shoulder blades but she still kept in tied in a low ponytail at the back which she tucked into the wide collar of her blue shirt, her clan symbol displayed proudly on her back. 'Or like a target,' she couldn't help but think. She wore a similar pair of pants as Nobou only in black with her kunai holster on her left thigh, along with wrist to elbow teal armbands, a gift from Fumio-sensei when she became a genin. On the side of each armband was inscribed a storage seal, one for her yumi and the other for shuriken so she would have quicker access to them. Finally, she finished off her outfit with the same pair of blue sandals as her teammates.

"Well eat up kids, I'll be testing you after this," Tsuneo declared, waving his chopsticks in front of their faces.

 **—.—.—.—.—**

In hindsight, Sora knew it wasn't a good idea to eat that much right before training but damn if the food wasn't _good_. Of course she wasn't feeling quite so good as she laid collapsed on the ground, her breathing erratic as she concentrated on not puking. She too dignified for that.

"Ah, not so bad for a fresh batch of bratlings, though don't think I will be going easy on you tomorrow just because you all look to have one foot in the grave. Being a ninja is serious business," he mocked, waggling a finger in the air in their direction, "Right Setsumaru?" he asked his partner who barked in approval.

"Well, I'll be seeing you all bright and early tomorrow morning! Don't be late~" and with that, he disappeared.

"Oy Nobou," Sora managed to gasp, "any idea—on how to kill him?" she asked breathlessly.

"Why you asking me?" he asked equally as breathless.

"Isn't your clan meant to be full of geniuses?"

"I recommend poison," Taro spoke up before Nobou could, turning towards the two.

"Nah, Setsumaru and probably sensei will be able to smell it," Nobou dismissed with a hand wave.

"Odourless?" Sora proposed and the three fell into a fit of laughter, that hurt more than it should, at the ridiculousness of the situation.

Meanwhile, the newly made sensei and his ninken were watching the laughing genin, hidden by the tree branches.

"Hmm, they don't seem like bad kids," he said, Setsumaru lightly barking, before licking his neck affectionately.

 **—.—.—.—.—**

Sora dragged her sorry carcass past the door's threshold, collapsing on the corridor as she was making her way to her room.

"Need help?" her just turned sixteen years old brother asked, not waiting for Sora's mumbled reply as he easily picked her up and took her to her room.

"Gee, what did that Inuzuka sensei of yours do to you lot?" he asked, examining Sora's battered form with a frown. "Come again?" he asked when he didn't understand what she said.

"She said that he is a demon," a new voice added, startling Riku.

"Fuc—Umi! Damn it. Stop doing that you ghost woman," the teen said, "and how did you even understand what she sai—are you ignoring me?" he finished in a deadpan as Umi glided to their sister's side, long black hair swaying as she walked. The fifteen-year-old wore a light grey-blue, high collar shirt which was extended at the back and reached her knees a bit like a cape with knee-length black shorts. Her bare feet made no noise as they touched the floor, a skill she perfected to the point of earning the moniker ghost girl, from her ability to seemingly appear out of nowhere without anybody seeing her.

"You would too if you paid more attention," the girl breathed as she dipped a cloth in the water bowl she brought with her and began gently cleaning Sora's face. The younger girl far too tired to protest.

When the older sister did all she could bar actually getting Sora into a bath, she put ointments on her wounds before bandaging them and helped the girl get in bed, Riku fetching this and that as instructed.

When all was done, the older siblings were about to exit the room when Sora rasped out:

"Thank you…nēchan—niichan," her eyes barely staying open as she looked towards them.

With a gentle smile on their face the two bid their baby sister to rest.

"Those sheets will need to be washed later," Umi said once they closed the screen.

"Don't worry I'll help with that, you need to leave in the afternoon for your mission right?" Riku asked.

"Mmm," Umi confirmed, "then I'll be counting on you," she said, flicking Riku on his shoulder before going to get ready for her mission.

 **—.—.—.—.—**

Shisui was helpless. Which isn't exactly what you would expect someone to say about a child jōnin who is rapidly making a name for himself and getting his face printed in every nation's bingo books.

But Sora wasn't someone. She was _his friend_. Likely his closest after Itachi.

Thus there was absolutely nothing odd about her having a copy of his house key. Or having spare sets of clothing, weapons, necessities, and _an apron_ at his house. After all, she had some of those things over at Itachi's as well. Which, she might add, his parents found amusing.

However, it was different when it came to Shisui. Because Shisui lived alone, his parents having died in the last war and the child more or less raising himself since a young age. And the added items through the house gave it a more lived-in feel rather than make it seem cluttered.

Also, for all of his talents he wasn't much of a cook.

Sure he could follow a recipe and create a tasty dish but he rarely bothered with such things. The first time Sora learnt Shisui essentially lived off eating out, instant food and the generosity of his friends' families when he randomly decided to pay either her or Itachi and impromptu visit, she flipped. Raged at the stunned boy for a good ten minutes about the importance of eating properly and even throwing nearby objects when he dared interrupt her.

Itachi wisely stayed out of it.

Thus, since then, she had made it her duty that every week (if their schedules allowed for it and they were in the village) she would come over and cook him some proper meals. Even going as far as to go grocery shopping (with his money of course) for the idiot.

Honestly, she felt more like his mother than his friend. Which probably made sense as Sora still didn't quite see her age as…well, being _her age_. There was a discrepancy regarding this in her mind.

Currently Sora was in the middle of turning on the heat and about to transfer the contents of the pot when a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind, eliciting a gasp out of her as she was twirled around.

"What are you doing you idiot?" she asked angrily once she was deposited back on the ground, whirling around to glare at the curly brunette.

"What? Isn't that how a husband is supposed to greet his wife?" he asked, pouting and batting his eyelashes in mock innocence, causing Sora to snort.

"You'd wish you were married to me," she told him, raising on her tiptoes to flick him on the nose.

"Eh? You wound me Sora-chan. Wouldn't I make an amazing husband?" Shisui asked dramatically, hands going to cover his heart.

"More like a ridiculous one. Make yourself useful and set the table if you cleaned your hands," she ordered, going back to the stove.

"Eating with me today?" and Sora didn't need to turn around to see his smile. He wouldn't say it, but the boy felt lonely in the house.

"Only if you set the—," she didn't even finish her sentence before the table was set and Shisui was shouting that he was going to get changed.

'Idiot,' she thought fondly, a smile blooming despite the dread she felt growing in her heart, 'but you are my idiot…I don't want to let you die.'

"Thinking of something sad?" he said right next to her, grabbing the plate she nearly dropped as she startled.

"Kami— _Shisui._ "

"Ah, so you _finally_ recognise my divinity. I knew you would come around eventually," he said with a wink as he placed the food on the table, dodging her half-hearted slap.

 **—.—.—.—.—**

" _Sooora-chaaan_ , oy, Sora-chaaaan," Tsuneo-sensei childishly whined, pinning Sora with a bland stare. "I know you Uchiha love your katon jutsu and everything…but can we refrain from attempting to roast your teammates during spars?" he said, pointing towards the charred ground at which Taro dejectedly stared, shoulders slumped, as there previously used to be a large colony of his bugs there.

Nobou was sitting by the river, right foot submerged in the cool water.

"Gah, you brats are such a pain. Guess training is over for today," Tsuneo sighed.

 **—.—.—.—.—**

"Ah Sora-chan!" the girl turned around at the sound of her name, spotting Itachi's mother walking towards her, a six-year-old Sasuke rushing ahead.

"Aneki," he chortled in delight when she bent slightly to catch him, raising him in the air and doing a twirl before depositing the boy back on the ground.

"Sasuke-kun," she greeted warmly, "Mikoto-san."

"Coming back from training?" the woman asked easily as the trio began walking together.

"Nope, making my way towards it now. Fumio-sensei promised to teach me a new technique today," the girl replied, "are you two doing last minute shopping for the academy?"

"Yes!" Sasuke replied happily instead of his mother, receiving a nose flick from Sora for his rudeness, though Mikoto just smiled indulgently, eyes crinkling at the corners in happiness at the scene.

"Hm, don't be too hard on your new classmates," she told him, ruffling his hair despite the indignant protest. "The next two days I'm more or less free so if you want to train I can help, your archery is abysmal," she also offered, laughing along with Mikoto at Sasuke's spluttered reply.

"Thank you Aneki," the boy mumbled in the end when they reached the point where their journeys separated.

A small smile pulled at the corner's of Sora's mouth and she bent down to kiss his forehead. "Go now brat, you have a big day tomorrow," ushering him towards his mother before bidding Mikoto goodbye as well.

She watched the duo for a few moments, her expression growing sadder the further they walked. 'What am I supposed to do?'

Not wanting to make Fumio wait for too long she turned around and walked quickly towards his home.

 **—.—.—.—.—**

The three have been a team for little over a month and to celebrate Taro invited his teammates over at the compound for lunch, saying that his mother would like to meet them and Sora was honestly surprised about how embarrassed his seemed when asking them. If his reddened cheeks and nose were any indication.

Hence the trio now found themselves navigating through the buildings which made up the Aburame compound. Unconsciously, Sora began cataloguing the differences between their compounds and memorising the way to the boy's home.

The Aburame seemed to favour a more open spaced plan with houses further apart and a lot of greenery, while the Uchiha build houses close together and had paved roads between them. There was also a more, untouched feeling to the Aburame clan's land which the more _groomed_ Uchiha compound lacked.

It was a nice compound Sora decided, smiling when she noted a group of children huddled together, talking animatedly with one another.

They arrived at a two-floor house, entered, took off their shoes and were greeted by a woman wearing a bug lover apron over a short-sleeved yellow shirt and black trousers. 'At least she seems to have a sense of humour,' she thought, holding in a snort at the apron's message.

She had long dark green hair tied in a high ponytail with light brown eyes and a kind—'I can see her eyes?' the youngest thought in surprise, attempting not to stare now that she realised. 'Is she not of the clan originally?' she wondered, recalling all the Aburame she saw in the past, noting that yes, indeed, they all wore some for of eye coverage with concealing clothing.

"Ah you must be Sora-san and Nobou-san, please come in," she ushered them inside. "Taro show them inside please," she said as she turned the corner, presumably to finish cooking. "Also go get your father and tell him that if he doesn't get off his lazy ass and help set the table I will burn his kikaichū," she added pleasantly. 'Definitely not an Aburame by birth," Sora smirked, noting the high pitched sound Taro made at the threat.

"Would you like some help Aburame-san?" Sora volunteered once Taro disappeared down the corridor. Likely to get his father.

"Call me Ran you two. Aburame-san will surely get confusing real soon around these parts," she said with a laugh, "though if you two wouldn't mind I am a bit behind so I could use the help." And although only Sora volunteered, Nobou found himself peeling vegetables while the girl expertly cut and seasoned them.

Taro returned to that scene, snorting at the pained face Nobou was making. Behind him, an older man was also chuckling. He had short brown hair, wore a pair of small goggles with green tinted lenses, a blue long sleeved shirt and blue pants.

"Ran they are our guest, not your helpers," the man said, mirth evident in his voice even as he greeted the two.

"Well _they_ wouldn't have to help if _you_ came when you said you would and helped me. Since you didn't and they volunteered this is happening. Now set the table, food's almost ready," the woman ordered.

When everything was set and the food served, Sora took a seat next to Taro, while Nobou sat on her other side. Leaning over Sora mock-whispered to the young Aburame:

"Your mother's awesome," and if the woman's answering smirk was anything to go by, she heard and approved of said assessment.

 **—.—.—.—.—**

It was one of those moments, which were becoming increasingly less frequent, were Itachi, Shisui and Sora were together. They weren't sparring anymore and chose to retreat to Shisui's house. Where, eventually, the youngest of them dragged herself to the kitchen to prepare something for them to eat, with Itachi being a sweetheart and offering his help (That Sora eyed constantly. Itachi could be…meticulous and rather excitable when it came to it) while Shisui set about making tea.

It was nice. It was peaceful.

And Sora was internally screaming. She hadn't noticed, lost in her thoughts, the way Shisui eyed her, or the looks he shared with Itachi. Hadn't given it much thought that the two boys she essentially grew up with will be able to pick up on her distress. Have been able to tell something was eating her up since the begging. When she arrived at the training field three minutes late (She is never late. _Never_. She attacked Tsuneo when he made them wait for twenty minutes because he was catching up with a friend.) and was somewhat distracted the entire time.

Sora barely glanced to her right when she felt Shisui sit beside her. Though she did realise when Itachi moved to sit by her other side, making her suddenly aware that she was boxed in.

The brunette blinked in surprise, looking from Itachi to Shisui and back several times. The former was sipping his tea peacefully whilst reading a scroll on neural pathways (she didn't want to ask) and taking small bites out of his food regularly, while the latter was resting his head on his right hand, elbow prompted on the low table before them as he pinned her with a _knowing_ look. He did at least have the tact not to force her into revealing what bothered her.

' _Not that it made things any better,_ ' she thought, hands shaking as she held her cooling tea, teeth grinding and frustration reaching a boiling point. 'Why can't things stay like this forever?' She didn't even realise she was crying until Shisui came to wipe them away, expression panicked.

"Sora—"

"Our clan is planning a coup against the village," there she said it. Like with a band-aid, quick and sudden. The effect of it rendering both boys speechless. Not because they weren't aware of this, but because it was a bit of an open secret nobody voiced out.

"Sora," Shisui tried again, his expression turning more serious, eyes narrowing a bit as he looked at her. He threw a glance towards Itachi who was more open with his worry as he stared at their only female friend. But she began, and now, the word vomit was uncontrollable. _Everything_ came out:

"Danzo will order Itachi to kill the clan," _what was she doing_ , "and he will accept because he promises to let Sasuke live," she didn't know how to save them, "he will steal one of your eyes," she didn't know how to save herself, "and you will end up committing suicide in an attempt to get the clan _to see_ ," she was tired of it all, "but they don't. They grow angrier and angrier and there's no going back and the council is growing _restless_ and," she was turning hysterical by now, body shaking uncontrollably. " _I don't know how to stop it._ "

That was the truth.

She was scared and didn't know how to keep herself alive, her family even less. And she made the mistake of growing to care for two people who will be at the centre of it all.

So she stood in Shisui's kitchen with the former and Itachi, trembling uncontrollably, the sounds of her sobs the only thing heard in the house.

"I don't know how to save you," she uttered, voice cracking and eyes wide, brimming with tears as her two friends stared at her in mute shock. Horror and confusion etched on their faces.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter is a mess which I tried to clean up. I'm not certain I was very successful. I nevertheless hope you enjoyed reading it if you haven't given up on the story from the first chapter. Have a great weekend and Happy early Halloween (In case I don't update tomorrow- I still hope I can update Uzushiogakure Reborn tomorrow ;A;)**

 **Candy for your thoughts?**


	7. A Pride

**What do you call a group of lions?**

 **A Pride**

* * *

The house in which the Uchiha trio found itself was quiet. The kind in which even time seemed to have stilled.

Sora's sobs have quietened and she was staring blankly at her now cold tea cup. Tears dried and eyes red. The two boys on either side of her were looking at her, a myriad of emotions she hasn't seen them display before merged in a confusing fashion- very much reflecting how this whole situation felt.

 _Confusing_.

Sora wanted to both bang her head against the table and just go to sleep. All the energy having drained from her in her previous outburst as she waited for what was inevitably a barrage of questions. She knew, for all that the boys weren't really moving or saying anything, their brains were anything but still.

Kami; Sora was tired of it all. Tired of secrets. Tired of being afraid. Tired of worrying, of trying to figure things out only to always realise she couldn't do _anything_ alone.

Tired of pretending.

"How do you know that?" it was Shisui that asked, his voice strangely husky.

Sore raised her head to face him, for a second surprised at _how old_ he looked. She also had to hand it to him. Despite all the ludicrous (to them) things she said, he didn't bother to question her sanity or object, (not out loud at least) instead of focusing on the reason why she said what she did.

"I've always known, even as a baby. Memories, visions, botched reincarnation, call it what you will I guess. I've always known these things. Didn't think they portended to me. This life. Not at the beginning at least…," she trailed off, growing uncomfortable with finally sharing the things she kept secret for so long.

But they waited. They didn't push. Kami she loved them for that.

"Even when I learnt my name and acknowledged where I was I—I _didn't think_ it would have to be real, what I knew. _Didn't want it to be_. But then I heard Uchiha _Obito_ was dead. To the clan and village at least. He's not actually dead you know?" she said, giving up on her tea and placing the cup on the table, cursing she done so almost immediately once she realised her hands were empty and she didn't have anything to toy with. She hesitated going forward, knowing she will have to talk about the two of them. In more detail than she had previously.

"Sora," Shisui said gently, a note of urgency still present nevertheless. She felt like the room was being emptied of oxygen and it was harder to breathe. A sudden, sharp pain in her hand made her hiss, turning wide surprised eyes towards Itachi, who leaned over to pinch her hand.

"Breathe," he directed slowly, returning to his previous position. She followed his instructions and took a moment to gather herself. Calming herself somewhat before proceeding onwards. 'There is no way to close Pandora's box once it has been open. What has been unleashed will not be undone.'

"Then I learned of Itachi," she ignored the way said boy straightened, "learned he _existed_. I started to believe then. Started to give those memories more weight—I was depressed for a long time. Didn't care much about anything. I decided to just wait for the inevitable if it was indeed going to happen. Then the night of the Kyūbi came to pass. Nobody was home that evening. Everyone was out and when the screams started I went outside to check and _it was there_. I realised that I don't want to die. Not like this. _Not just waiting for it_. I didn't want to carry on living in my little bubble. I wanted to _look_ at the people around me. _Actually look_. I wanted to acknowledge they existed, that they were real—and," she hated how weak she sounded. How pitiful she must have looked. Shaking like a leaf as her tears started all over again. She was losing control and that couldn't be allowed.

Recalling everything everyone ever told her about how to control one's emotions, how to reign them in, she attempted to put them to use, failing miserably as her face might as well have labelled distress on it in bold strokes.

It was Shisui this time that helped her calm down, her right hand in his as he used his thumb to massage circles in her skin. The action allowing her to focus on the present. Preventing her from falling in the spiral which were her emotions.

"Since that night, the village suspected our clan had something to do with it. It's why we were moved here and they are keeping a watch on us. They _aren't wrong_."

"What do you mean?" Shisui asked, his voice hard and hand freezing. It was the first time any of them stopped her from talking to ask a question and Sora could see it in his eyes. Something, she couldn't name right now. Wasn't in the right mental state to analyse what it was. Though if she had to take a guess she would say it looked like anger. At her, the clan, the village? She didn't know.

"I told you Uchiha Obito is alive. He has the mangekyo and was the one who took advantage of Uzumaki-san's weakened seal in order to release the Kyūbi. I don't get why he did that. Or why his grudge against the village is strong enough for his to do that—he was the one that attacked the daimyō's entourage back then," she said, turning towards Itachi, seeing the way his eyes widened in realisation at what she was saying.

"The one with the mask is—"

"Yes, Obito, he uses Uchiha Madara's name now," she interrupted him. "He was in love with his teammate Rin. He was there the day she jumped in front of Kakashi's chidori, saw her die and that awakened his mangekyo. Hatake-san should possess it to I believe. Not sure if he is aware of this or that he would even know what it was. Though I guess the Hokage would tell him," she was getting distracted, 'Damn it.'

"It has a special ability. Kamui. It's a space-time jutsu which allows him access to his own dimension, makes it seem like he can phase through objects. It's why he is so hard to fight. Hatake-san has it too, if the mangekyo awakened in his sharingan as well."

"I've heard of Uchiha Obito, the one who left his sharingan to his teammate," Shisui said, brows furrowed in thought. On her other side, Itachi nodded his head in confirmation, having heard of him too when he was younger.

"He was crushed under a boulder during the war. How did he survive?" he questioned.

"He was found by Zetsu, taken to Madara—"

"Madara!" Sora was again interrupted by Shisui's alarmed exclamation.

She fixed him with an intense stare, attempting to convey everything and nothing all at once.

"Uchiha Madara, the real one. _The legend_. He did not die after fighting the first Hokage as our history books will have you believe. He survived—don't ask me how," she said when noting Shisui open his mouth, "I don't know. Or I don't remember, I don't—I don't know for sure. Maybe something to with the sharingan. It wouldn't surprise me," she was so tired.

"He lived up to the third war but died, leaving his legacy, if you can call it that, to Obito."

"Legacy?"

"That's a different story altogether and it would involve understanding who the sage of six paths was, his sons, and the true origin of the Uchiha," she said, a light snort escaping her at the ridiculousness of the whole thing. Her life was such a mess. When did it become like this?

"I guess that is a story for later. What do you mean Danzō ordered Itachi to kill the clan?" Shisui asked, expression hard.

So she told them everything she knew from the beginning, not skimming over the details. Fragments of memories that didn't make sense because they either lacked context or the details forgotten.

Sora told them how the Uchiha's increasing frustration led Danzō to take matters into his own hands. Told them how he attacked and stole one of Shisui's eyes, how he committed suicide in front of Itachi after handing over his other eye. How that caused the younger boy to awaken his own mangekyo and grow resentful towards the clan who didn't even take note of Shisui's sacrifice.

Told them how it was either Sasuke or the clan. And they all knew that was never a choice to begin with. It will always be Sasuke. Itachi would rip the world in half if it meant keeping the little boy who was the centre of his universe safe.

She told them about the sage and his brother then, about Kaguya and how she ate the chakra fruit. How the three ended up in conflict and how in the end the twins won, but not before Kaguya left a physical manifestation of her will behind. Zetsu. Told them how the sage had two sons, manipulated by Zetsu. How Indra, the inheritor of the sharingan, was the one from which their clan descend from while the Senju were the descendants of Asura. Told them about the rinnegan and how to obtain it. How Madara was able to obtain it. About their stone tablet kept under the Naka shrine. How it was used to carry on the conflict between the Uchiha and Senju.

She went on to tell them about Naruto and Sasuke. About post-massacre Itachi. Orochimaru. The Akatsuki. The real reason why it is collecting the bijū. About the bijū and how together they form the ten-tail. About how Madara planned to be brought back to life via the rinnegan, how he planned on using the powers of the ten-tails in order to perform the infinite tsukuyomi. How he believed it will save the world. How Zetsu manipulated Madara, and how the real purpose of the infinite tsukuyomi was to bring back Kaguya. How Itachi died and was brought back to life via the impure world reincarnation. How Sasuke's hate for the world and the conclusions he reached made him decide to kill the kage and make himself the ruler. The one to unify the nations by turning all their hate towards him.

When she finished her voice was slightly hoarse, her head was hurting and she just wanted the day to be over. A quick look outside proved that evening turned to night and if the lack of activity outside was indication Sora was willing to bet most people already called it a day.

Her cold tea was still on the table along with the mostly untouched food. She reached for her cup, drinking the green liquid in one go and waited.

She could see Itachi, straight as a board with a gaze able to penetrate steel and so tense she was afraid to touch him least he snap. Shisui was faring somewhat better, his expression pensive and posture deceptively lax with the exception of his fists which were clenched so hard Sora worried he might have broken the skin of his palms even with his blunted nails.

"This world—,"Shisui began only to break off in a series of chuckles, surprising both Sora and Itachi who looked at the older boy in surprise. "I'm not sure what to think. In the end, the world still kept on existing but—" she shook his head, unclenching his fists in order to tousle his already messy hair.

"Shisui," Itachi said lowly, seemingly posing a question that even he didn't know. It was also then that Sora noticed the older boy did indeed hurt himself, his palms wounded. Getting up for the first time in a while, Sora made her way to where Shisui kept his medical pack, taking out what she needed before returning. She didn't delude herself into thinking she only imagined them watching her.

Cleaning and bandaging the albeit minor wound gave Sora something to distract herself with and since Shisui wasn't complaining so she carried on.

"I kinda wish you said something sooner," the older boy whispered and the girl couldn't help it, honestly. She snorted. The sound obtrusive and inappropriate considering the situation.

"Are you trying to say you believe me?" she asked, her voice just a tad mocking and pained.

"I do, I never told you about my mangekyo, and while I guess you could have heard from the clan, Itachi is the only one I told about thinking to use my kotoamatsukami on Fugaku. And I know he wouldn't have told you." Were his words meant to cut so deep? Was it even normal to be affected so much by them? She knew the bond the two boys had was special in a way she would never be privy to.

"I never told you about being a double spy either," Itachi added, his own voice filled with pain as she turned around to face him. She opened her mouth to say something, not quite certain what but it didn't matter when she felt arms wrap around her, pulling her closer.

She looked up at Shisui in confusion. This wasn't the time to be playing around.

"I wanted you to not be involved in this," he said slowly, burrowing his face in her hair, "the clan asked me to watch Itachi. It was to be expected I guess. With Itachi in ANBU and starting to miss on more and more meetings," he said, exhaling loudly as he proved his chin on her shoulder. The position prevented her from getting a good look at his face to try and read his expression.

"The asked me to also keep an eye on you," he said and she froze at this. She wanted to turn around and look at him, try to tell if he was joking but his hold on her was secure. Instead, Sora turned to look at Itachi. 'He knew,' she thought in surprise, noting his grim expression and the minuscule nod he gave.

"Why would the clan want you to keep an eye on me?" she heard herself ask, feeling surprisingly detached from her body all of a sudden. Like she wasn't quite there and was acting as a third party observer to these events.

"You are one of Itachi's best friends, mine too, but there were concerns raised when because you spoke against the plan," she never did any such things. At every single meeting she was quiet, the only time she ever showed her displeasure was— _oh_. Her expression must have conveyed her understanding pretty well as she felt Shisui tighten his grip momentarily before loosening it.

"Kami I wished you never got dragged into this. I hoped things will be resolved and life could carry on like—it was bad enough when so much burden was placed on Itachi. We both wanted to keep you out of it you know? Our little corner of peace. We never had to be anything around you but ourselves. _Do you know how much that means_ ," 'is Shisui crying,' she thought in alarm, feeling the light tremors passing through his body.

"Hah, it's actually kinda funny," he said laughing, the kind you heard from someone losing control of themselves. She looked at Itachi for help and noted he looked as helpless as she felt.

'This isn't how things were supposed to be. I should have been able to look out for you. I'm the one who was meant to predict and prevent!' she wanted to scream at him.

"All this time we hoped you wouldn't get involved more than you already are and in the end you were more involved that we could even imagine. Even before we were! Fuck this world really sucks. I can see why our demented ancestor would want to change it."

Shisui didn't swear normally. ' _This isn't right!_ '

"You really believe me?" she asked in a small, trembling voice, incredulous. This whole situation was weird and unbelievable and she still didn't quite feel in control of her body.

"Why not?" Shisui asked and she felt a smirk against the skin at the back of her neck.

"It's always better to be prepared than to ignore something because you don't understand or like it," Itachi said softly, grabbing her hands in his own and giving her a gentle smile. "I don't believe you would try to harm the clan, village or Sasuke. If you believe in what you have said then it is better to keep an eye on things."

Sora knew in that moment, that no matter what will happen, she would hopelessly love these two boys. And she knew, that it will end up breaking her heart.*

 **—.—.—.—.—**

As much as Sora would have wanted to stay awake, (which was zero) sleep has fought valiantly and won.

She ended up falling asleep on the oldest Uchiha, who then carried her to the bedroom where he covered her with the futon covers, taking a second to look at her before returning to the main room. Itachi was giving him a look and Shisui understood, just as the younger boy did, that they wouldn't get much sleep tonight.

They had too much to discuss.

Too many things to change.

 **—.—.—.—.—**

When Sora woke up the next morning it was to two bodies wrapped around her. Not an unusual sight when the three of them had a "sleepover."

Itachi and Shisui liked to cuddle.

Scratch that, they _all_ liked to cuddle.

And after the previous night, Sora was only mildly annoyed that Shisui was lightly drooling on her hair…well maybe it annoyed her a bit more but she wasn't going to comment on it. She also wasn't going to comment on the fact that she couldn't move much, though she really wanted to go pee.

 **—.—.—.—.—**

Sora felt lighter. She felt as though she could breathe properly for the first time in a long time. Her good mood was so strong her teammates asked if she was fine and she _laughed_. The girl was pretty certain they thought her crazy in that moment but so what.

She was even extra nice during practice and didn't incorporate her kunai or shuriken in her katon jutsu and limited herself to mainly taijutsu against Taro so as to not char his insects en masse.

Truly, she was on her best behaviour ever and was pleasant to everyone so Sora couldn't understand why she was receiving so manny _odd_ stares.

Even _Izumi_ stared when the two met up for a quick catch-up the older girl invited her too.

Why was everyone being so weird today?

When she got home kissed everyone Riku was rude enough to check if she were under genjutsu. 'How _dare he_. Like I would allow myself to be ensnared by a mere genjutsu.'

 **—.—.—.—.—**

Her good mood ended once she realised nothing was actually solved. Everything was still the same although she now was no longer the only one with the knowledge of what might be.

Two days since the night she shared everything with Itachi and Shisui, the older of the two came by her house to picked her up for their "training session."

Kotori asked if the boy wanted to come by later for dinner and he sadly declined, "Though if the offer still stands I'll join you next time," he said, waiting for Kotori's laughing agreement before shunshining out of there with Sora.

Only she and him didn't have any training session planned for today.

They eventually arrived at a wooded area she was certain was outside the compound's grounds. Actually, she was pretty certain they were outside Konoha.

Itachi was already there, a crow perched on his shoulder. The bird obviously demanding attention from its summoner with the way it pushed its head in Itachi's cheek of pecked at his ear and nose.

Upon seeing them he shooed the corviade away, got up and made his way over to them. Once he was in Shisui's reach the older boy mercilessly attacked his hair despite the younger's protests.

Snorting at their antics Sora couldn't help but wish they had more time for moments like these. The ones where they could act their age. Where people didn't constantly demand and put more pressure on them.

'Yet that was what I did too. I shared everything with them and now I'm hoping they have miraculously figured out what to do with the information.' However, before the guilt could take a good hold on her thoughts she was quite literally dragged out of them and closer to the tree line.

Sora was shocked when Shisui and Itachi came out and laid out their all their plans and everything that had to do with the clan's coup, including their own involvement with the Hokage and elders. Itachi poked her forehead when he noticed her surprise.

"You shared everything with us," he said and she was so very touched by their trust.

Maybe she should feel ashamed for not trusting them, though that is not completely true. After all, had she not trusted them, she would not have shared what she did with them so plainly. But she admittedly did not believe they reciprocated her feelings.

Itachi and Shisui were close. As close as brothers if not more and Sora didn't see a place for herself in that dynamic.

She did get her ass handed to her later because of that, though Shisui insisted it was because she had to look like she was training while she glared at him through her fringe. He was immune to it by now unfortunately so all she did was pinch her cheeks before saying that he needed to leave meet with his "cute underlings," and off he was.

Itachi and Sora decided it would be wiser if they also left and, embarrassingly for her, she needed his help to get back home.

"I'm going to kick _his_ ass next time," she promised to herself, sounding even to her ears as a sulking child. Idea Itachi must have shared as he chuckled at her grumbles.

"Oh shut up you," she said, not meaning it as he continued to carry her back home

 **—.—.—.—.—**

Sora hated this. _Hated it_. Hated this whole situation and then hated it some more. Well, wasn't she a ray of sunshine?

Back to the situation at hand, unfortunately, the girl was currently sitting around the dinner table with her family and their group was blanketed in tense— _angry_ , silence.

She and Takeo had gotten into another fight and finally Kotori had enough of it and added her own opinions to the pot. Which mainly resulted in Sora having to argue with both of her parents till Riku also chipped in.

"Where the fuck is your pride!" the boy shouted while their mother also exploded in an angry "Language!"

"Pride and stupidity are two different things!" Sora hissed at her brother and the boy actually made a move on her. This caused Umi to finally throw her chopsticks on the table and get in between her quarrelling siblings.

"You are an Uchiha and your duty is to the clan first and foremost!" Takeo continued with his tirade.

"Why the hell do you think I am even arguing about this to begin with!" Sora screamed, frustrated tears gathering in her eyes whilst her sharingan activated from her uncontrollable emotions.

"You turn off that sharingan this second!" their mother exclaimed and Umi was in the process of elbowing Riku in his gut.

"Oh, now you want me to turn it off? When I got it people couldn't stop using over the fact that I was so traumatised I awakened it when I was three! Three! Not one of you ever asked me how I felt! All everyone ever does is guess and congratulate while pretending they don't know what activating it means!" the girl screamed till her voice was hoarse. Voicing for the first time her displeasure about that episode. And she might have carried on. No, she would have certainly carried on had her father not slapped her.

It must have been at least partially involuntary because the man took a moment to stare at his hand in surprise, but that expression was quickly replaced by a mask of indifference.

Thus the silence descended upon their family and Sora refused to stand there any longer. She needed to move. _Now_.

"Thank you for the food," she said demurely, a far cry from how she was moments before.

"Where are you going?" her father asked but she was determined to be a brat if it meant not speaking with him, with any of them right now.

Hence why even though she was barefoot she left the house, intent on putting some distance between themselves. Which resulted in her ending up at Shisui's house even though it was currently empty.

'Things are only going to get worse before they get better,' she thought sadly as she made her way through the house to the bathroom to wash her feet before making her way to the room and collapsing on the laid out futon.

'But will things even get better?'

 **—.—.—.—.—**

The girl wondered if it was normal. For such a seemingly normal day to turn into such a nightmare. Did it really matter what she did? Was everything doomed to occur regardless of the actions they took?

Was the Uchiha pride worth all the blood?

No.

She couldn't allow herself to fall into the pit of despair. Not now, not again. But the current situation left room for little else.

And honestly, it was such an ordinary day.

Sora meet with her team in the morning, trained will them till noon, grabbed something to eat with them because better way to deepen their beds than through sharing several meals together?

Then she walked back to the compound when to train with Fumio-sensei some more before finally retreating back home where she took a bath and got ready for the evening clan meeting.

They were getting more frequent and Sora particularly hated the atmosphere they tended to generate in her household.

She knew nobody hated her and she didn't hate them either. However, they were all incapable, or maybe unwilling, to understand each other.

They were Uchiha first and foremost.

But she was Sora.

Not Uchiha Sora, not Konoha no Sora, just Sora.

And while she was not completely immune to the feeling of pride and belonging whenever she associated herself with her clan, that did not mean she was blind.

Was it because she knew what was to be? Knew just how far the village was willing to go?

The girl guessed it didn't really matter because she could see just how much hatred their pride was generating. Could see how steadily more and more clansmen were blinded by it. Feared that it will not be long before even their unassuming children will be afflicted by the emotions blanketing their compound but which they all pretended was not there.

So as she ascended towards the Naka shrine, as she looked around the people she has grown up around…Sora felt like weeping.

It didn't take long for her to notice Itachi was not present amongst those assembled when they all found themselves inside the building.

Shisui was missing too, though he had been gone on a mission the past few weeks to discourage Kirigakure's forces from making way inland. Thinking of Shisui, the male was due to return today wasn't he? Or was it tomorrow?

The youngest Uchiha present wasn't certain, but as she began tuning out the angry chatter around her she allowed her eyes to roam the room they were in.

It was all the same.

Fugaku-sama was sitting on a raised platform, the rest of them sitting in seiza on the lower level. The walls were bare with the exception of the Uchiha fans decorating each one, the floors lacked any obstructions, making more room for them to sit and the torch flames flickered without a care in the world, casting shadows that blended into one another of the stone walls.

Nothing was out of the ordinary. It would have probably remained that way too had she not noticed a distinctive caw coming from outside.

Once. Twice. Trice.

She felt her body tense immediately as her brain processed the significance of that cry. That was one of the boy's crows, which they trained to be able to deliver messages, like morse, in case they couldn't do so themselves.

And this one said something happened. Something bad.

She wouldn't be able to leave without drawing attention to herself. Especially not when her father noticed her change in posture.

But being subtle was the least of Sora's worries.

"What is it Sora?" she heard Fugaku call out when he noticed she got up, could feel several pairs of eyes all turning towards her.

She was distantly aware that she murmured her need to leave and didn't wait for a response as she bolted out of the meeting. Ignoring the cries of outrage her departure produced.

Sora spotted the crow and followed as it flew towards a familiar destination, increasing her speed and outrunning it in her effort to get there.

She barrelled into the clearing and the suddenness of it all didn't give her enough time to process her surrounding for all that her activated sharingan allowed her to see everything in sharp detail.

"Ah, I told Itachi not to call, the clan meeting was still ongoing, wasn't it? Man, they are going to be pissed off you know?" Shisui's weak attempt at humour did nothing to get the girl to react as she stared at the boy in horror.

"Oy, staring isn't—"

"W-what happened?" she asked in a trembling voice, body shaking like a leaf as she took slow steps towards the duo.

Itachi was more preoccupied dealing with Shisui's wound —'the gaping hole were his eye should be'— and so that only left the latter boy available to answer her questions.

"Haha, funny story—" he attempted to say only to be sharply cut off by Sora.

"Don't mess around!"

"Man," he sighed, a more gentle look in his — _one_ — eye. He raised his right arm and gestured for her to get closer, which she did. Falling to her knees beside them as her hands to cup his face. Or try to at least. Sora didn't want to get in Itachi's way.

"Was it?" she feared finishing the sentence. Somehow feeling like voicing it outlaid would be akin to signing their fate.

"I even had your warnings on my side and I was careless. It seems Danzo-sama is determined to do things his way," the boy explained.

"The Hokage," she tried to voice out only to be interrupted herself.

"No," the oldest of them said.

"What do you mean no?! We can't let him get away with this!" she hissed furiously, Itachi silent by her side but pinning the older boy with a no less intense stare.

"No you two I have thought about this a lot and I think it's for the best if I go," he said, raising in a more decent position.

"Go—What are you," "Shisui!" the two of them exploded in unison.

"We don't really have the time to be arguing—look you two, things aren't going to get any easier and frankly we still don't know what to do about, well you know," the older boy said, frustration lacing his voice. "Even if we tell Hokage-sama things are likely not going to change. If this gets back to the clan things are going to become irreversible and it might even cause friction within the higher ranks of the village. It won't help anyone you two," he tried to explain, leaning forward and bringing the two in a hug.

"I'll make it look like I committed suicide—I won't do it Sora," Shisui interrupted himself when the girl tried to protest. "I'll keep an eye on things from the shadows, it will be much easier when everyone thinks you are dead," and he tightened his grip around them.

"I'll have to leave the clan and village to you two…I'm sorry for being so selfish," he uttered as he buried his face in between their shoulders.

"I already left a note for the clan to find—I better go now, I'll only be able to lose Danzo's ANBU for so long and the clan will likely be looking for you," the boy nudged Sora playfully, a sad smile in place.

"Shisui—"Itachi's voice broke and that made Sora feel all the worse. Why did this happen? Wasn't the whole point of warning someone about it so it doesn't happen? So why? Why? Why? _Why_?

"You two are my closest friends, so please accept my decision. I'll continue to look over you, the village and clan from the shadows. I'll try to find as much as I can about that cousin of ours, this isn't goodbye alright? We'll still see each other."

But they all knew it will never be the same.

 **—.—.—.—.—**

Things were a mess the next day. Understandably so. And when Sora woke up it wasn't because her body decided it was enough, but because her father barged in the room and demanded to speak with her.

So she got up, shoulders slumped and looking as though she was one of the walking-dead.

Her father took a seat across from her, feet in the lotus and arms crossed across his chest. His stare was hard, face cold and all around looking like anyone but her father who liked cracking awful jokes.

"This morning a note, presumably from Uchiha Shisui was found claiming he committed suicide. From what it said it pointed towards the Nara river, however, the search—" not that the man ever got to finish as Sora broke down in hysteric cries for the first time before the man. Taking him utterly by surprise and causing his chakra to flare in alarm.

It was enough to draw the attention of the others who came to see what was going on. They have all heard about Shisui and were torn between letting Takeo do his job and comforting the youngest of their family.

Kotori showed signs of wanting to just to do the latter but it was Umi that acted first, crossing the short distance from the entrance to her sister in long purposeful steps. She crouched by the sobbing child, hands going out to encircle her.

The elder sister bent her head to utter reassurances, hand moving up and down her pack before beginning to lightly rock the two of them.

Coughing awkwardly to relieve some of the tension Takeo tried approaching the subject with his daughter again. Though it was clear from the way his shoulders were slumber and his expression that of open exhaustion that he no longer wished to do this.

"Is that why you left the meeting last night?" he asked softer, noting how her breath hitched and body began trembling even more violently than before.

'He really committed suicide?' he wondered earnestly for the first time. 'It just doesn't make sense. Shisui was as loyal to the clan as one could be, he—'

"The hell do you know about him," Sora muffled voice resounded in the room. The words dripping with venom. And when the red of the sharingan blazed from her sockets as the girl raised her head from her sister's embrace… It was enough to startle all those present.

Fury was not a good enough adjective to describe the state Sora was in. It was not one any of the people in the room had seen her display before.

"I asked," the youngest girl began, "what the _hell_ , do you know about Shisui," though the way she erased it sounded more like an accusation than a question.

"Do not speak to me in that tone," Takeo attempted to reassert his authority over his youngest child.

"None of you get it. You are all so fucking _blind_ ,"

"We are not discussing that! This has nothing to do with—'

" _It has everything to do with it!_ He preferred to _die_. He chose to put—" but her voice trembled and she had to stop on numerous occasions. This was all partially an act of course. Shisui _wasn't_ dead. But to ensure the world believed it she would have to put on a performance that would fool anyone. Even herself.

For all the tears and anger were real. All the pent up frustration. All the fear. Everything she had felt up to that point and continued to feel as they all continued to deny the truth.

All of that was added to the words she hurled into her family's face.

'See,' she wanted to scream at them. 'Open your damn eyes!' because death awaited them all at this pace.

"He was _Shisui_. _Shisui_. Not _Uchiha Shisui_. He was Shisui and none of you understood that! You all continue to look for something else to blame rather than face the damn truth. Your pride will get us all killed or worse! He was Shisui who grew up surrounded by the clan and village and he loved them both! And you ordered him to _choose_. You order him to watch his best friend. The boy who might as well be his brother! You ordered him to watch me!" and she could see that was news to her siblings and judging from the horrified look on Kotori's face the woman already knew.

A gurgle of hysteric laughter made its way past her throat to the outside world and tears stung her eyes as she tried to wipe them away.

"You want to know where I went last night?" she asked them in a deceptively calm tone. "I left to watch my best friend die. I went to listen to his farewell and beg and scream for him to stop. I went only to be unable to do anything..because that _asshole_ made it his mission to die," her mind naturally flashed to the events of last night. Where she was indeed unable to do anything to prevent Shisui from doing what he thought he had to do.

"He loved the clan. But he loved Konoha as well. And the only thing he thought about that would keep both safe was rid the world of himself…he didn't want to be forced to use his mangekyo on those he loved," and the latter was barely whispered. All the words true.

Part of her mind was still paying attention to her surrounding even if all the energy left her and she now laid slumped in her sister's arms. She could tell Umi was going through her breathing exercises to keep calm, felt the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest. Knew Kotori was crying and looking at her with the most anguished expression. Saw Riku's horrified look and how his mouth lay slightly open. Sora also watched her father try to process the information, his face the most shocked before he forced himself to retreat to a more neutral one.

At this time the girl couldn't care less if one of them decided to step dance.

She was just so mentally exhausted. Sora wanted it all to end. She wanted that so badly…but that was not something she was allowed to it for. Because she made a promise.

The brunette promised Shisui that she will look after the clan and the village. After Itachi who they both knew was a self-scarifying idiot. She promised Itachi, after Shisui departed without so much as sparing a glance behind (such a good shinobi) that she wouldn't let him face this alone.

And things will only get harder from this point onwards.

* * *

 **A/N: *Before anyone asks, Sora said she 'loves' them, not that she is 'in love' with them.**

 **Right...so here is chapter 7...ah I'm not sure how I feel about this one but I also wanted to get it out. You have all been so, kind and wonderful in your reviews *hugs* I never expected this story to get this sort of response! It was literally written on a whim. Thank you, all of you. You are all so wonderful and kind and I don't deserve you but your words make my day :3**

 **Alas, a lollipop for your thoughts on this chapter?**


End file.
